


Dead Boy Walking

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abstinence, Alternate Universe - High School, Blasphemy, Bullying, Catholic Guilt, Catholic Shiro (Voltron), Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Corruption, Delinquent Keith (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Foster Care, Keith is 16, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Religious Guilt, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Sheith Big Bang 2018, Shiro is 17, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Objectively, Keith Kogane should have had exactly zero shot at someone like Takashi Shirogane. The guy was a complete overachiever, a twelfth grade honour student, star of the football team, and overall Good Catholic Boy right down to the purity ring adorning his finger. But Keith couldn't get him out of his head. Ever since the guy had stuck up for Keith when he was being hassled for being gay by some kids on the basketball team, Keith had just found Shiro fascinating. And… Shiro seemed to like him, seemed to like talking to him, didn't seem anything like the other guys and girls in that little pretentious chastity circle. So fuck it, right? You never know until you try, right? Well, Keith was damn sure going to try.





	1. Keith 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this fic has been an adventure. So, once upon a time, a great many months ago, I was listening to Dead Girl Walking from the Heathers soundtrack and this idea popped into my head. One very short idea jamming session later, I shoved it into my google doc of ideas and forgot about it. Then the Sheith Bang rolled around. And I decided to dig this concept out, dust it off, and turn it into this. 
> 
> Special thanks to Bel for beta'ing this.  
> Special thanks to my artist for blessing my eyeballs with their quality content and for their patience in working with my space case timeline. Check out the art here and be sure to give them your praises!: [oneveryhornyunicorn](https://oneveryhornyunicorn.tumblr.com/post/177875754443/dead-boy-walking-by-hedonistink-objectively)

There was no way Keith had a chance. Not with Takashi Shirogane. The dude was the poster child of best behaviour. He was the literal top of his class overachiever honor student purity ring-wearing _Catholic boy_ . He went to youth group after church every Sunday for years and now he _taught_ the thing. From what Keith had heard, the guy barely ever even kissed his cheerleader girlfriends. He probably couldn't even _masturbate_ without Catholic Guilt.

Objectively speaking, Keith should have had exactly _zero_ shot at Takashi Shirogane. So why was he marching across the guy's lawn and debating climbing his trellis at well past eleven at night?

Well, because sometimes you just have to _go for it._

That, and the fact that there was a _very_ good chance on Monday he was going to be expelled. There was a 'disciplinary meeting' scheduled for him and with how many times he'd gotten in trouble already, it would be a fucking _miracle_ if they gave him another shot. But so what? So he would be sent to some kind of _correctional_ school to try to turn him into a 'functional and successful' member of society.

So maybe, just maybe, he wanted to prove just how fucked up 'functional and successful' society was. And if he could screw his crush in the process, well that would just prove he didn't need to prove himself to them because they were just as fucked up as he was.

He had a countdown clock on his head but that didn't mean he was going down without a fight.

_Thirty hours to live, how shall I spend them?_

The lyric blasting through Keith's earbuds fueled his motivation and his dedication to his cause.

It wasn't like he didn't know where Shiro lived. More than a few parties had happened at the Shirogane house. Sure, he'd never been the one to technically *throw* the parties as far as Keith had heard but his parents were frequently out of town and his girlfriends 'decided' that Shiro was going to host.

Keith wondered if they only did it hoping to get him drunk and take his v-card. Idiots. They didn't know a damn thing about Shiro if _that's_ what they thought.

Keith's plan was far more simple than _that_. Takashi Shirogane was a good guy, a kind man, and Keith had suffered from holding a torch for the guy for well over a year since he was a fourteen year old freshman and Shiro had stepped in on his behalf to tell some jerks to back off of harassing him.

Now he was two years older, fresh on the other side of his sixteenth birthday, and determined to seduce the most unattainable guy in school, and a _senior_ , at that, not to mention… _straight._ But hey, an ass was an ass, right? It wasn't like he needed to _date_ the guy—nice as that would be, Keith wasn't totally delusional to think that Shiro would be into him like _that._ He was straight. And that was fine. But at least Keith could be his first.

If tonight went the way he hoped it would.

_Before they punch my clock, I'm snapping off your window lock._

Keith scaled the trelliswork outside of Shiro's window easily, perching himself on the roof for a minute as he regained his bearings. The window was open. Good. Keith swung himself in and across the sill to perch on top of it, tight pants tugging at his thighs.

"Hey, Takashi," Keith smirked.

Shiro startled, looking up from reading in his bed. "I— _Keith?_ Wh— what are you doing here? How did you— Did you _climb_ up here!?" he asked, slightly alarmed.

Slipping off the window sill, Keith stepped closer, snatching Shiro's letterman jacket off the back of his desk chair and slinging it on. The jacket hung off of him almost as much as he'd ever seen it on any of Shiro's girlfriends. And _god_ he smelled good. But now wasn't the time to indulge in that.

"I have a problem… It's a real _hard_ problem…" Keith started, kneeling at the end of Shiro's bed. Slowly, he crawled up the length of it, knees on either side of Shiro's legs. "And I was hoping you could help me with it…"

"O-oh? Of… y-yeah, yeah, of course," Shiro stammered, eyes visibly snapping between Keith's face and his choice of outfit. "If… if you need help with something, maybe we could t-talk about it during school? I— I don't think my parents would be very happy if they came home and someone was—"

Keith held up a finger to Shiro's lips. "Don't worry about them, baby… What Mommy and Daddy don't know won't hurt them… You'll just have to be quiet, hmm?"

"K-keith, I don't… I don't understand, what's—"

Keith moved Shiro's hands to his waist, letting them slide up his sides with a groan. "C'mon… you're a smart boy… I'm sure you get it…"

Shiro's eyes went wide as he yanked his hands back against his own chest. "K- _Keith!_ I don't— I— you— I don't know what you think you're doing here but I think you should leave…" he stammered out, visibly flustered. "Even if I was— I have a girlfriend."

"She doesn't have to know," Keith answered easily. "C'mon, baby… one spin, what'll it hurt?"

"I'm _celibate_ ," Shiro insisted as he held a hand up between them.

Keith looked at the hand before smirking, taking Shiro's hand at the wrist in a tight grip. He took advantage of Shiro's shock to lick a long line up his palm. He sucked the older teen's ring finger into his mouth, carefully closing his jaw just enough to snag Shiro's purity ring as he drew his head back. The ring slipped up and off of his finger slowly. Keith grinned, ring clutched between his teeth before he turned his head and spat it away from the bed and _thoroughly_ away from Shiro.

"There. Problem solved," Keith purred simply as Shiro let out a strangled noise and stammered soundlessly. Well, if that hadn't put ideas into his head, then this guy really _was_ the poster boy for innocent. "It's fine if you're not into guys like that, I don't mind. I mean… an ass is an ass, right? Girl or guy? With how long my hair is, we can do it reverse cowgirl and you won't even know the difference," he promised, shifting higher on Shiro's lap to grind down. "You can call me your baby girl and—"

Keith gasped and stopped, looking down between them at the _visible_ tent in the sheets at Shiro's lap. "O- _oh…_ " he licked his lips, adrenaline running through him as he moved to grind down on Shiro's lap, moaning at the hardness under him. Jesus fuck, Shiro was big. The locker room rumours were true. " _Maybe we won't have to…_ "

"I'm not *gay!"* Shiro insisted, panicking slightly.

"Hey… baby, it's okay… M'not judging you…" Keith promised gently, brushing his hand along Shiro's cheek. The tender gesture seemed to make him stop for a moment. Without hesitating, Keith slung his arms around Shiro's neck, grinding down against him with a steady groan. "Don't worry about gay or straight for a minute… Just tell me one thing… Is this tent you pitched for me, big guy? Tell me no and I'll leave right now… But don't you lie to me…"

Shiro hesitated, face pale as his eyes darted around, taking in the situation. Swallowing with an audible gulp, he nodded, hands fisting in the sheets at his sides. " _Y-yeah…_ " he whispered as if admitting it louder might make the world crumble. Awh. Poor thing.

"It's okay… Don't be shy…" Keith chuckled gently, moving to take Shiro's hands and relocate them to his hips, up under the edge of his shirt so that his thumbs brushed against skin.

Shiro squeezed reflexively and Keith groaned with a mix of pleasure and surprise. The sound earned Shiro's dick twitching against Keith's ass and Keith shuddered, smiling slightly.

"You like that, baby?" Keith purred.

Shiro blinked up at him with wide eyes before nodding slightly, almost shy with the gesture.

Keith licked his lips with a predatory grin. "Then you're gonna fucking love this," he said before shoving Shiro back, pushing him onto his back. Keith didn't waste time in shifting down Shiro's body to yank the covers down and start working open the drawstring on his pants. Those needed to come off _immediately_

Shiro's expression looked so _vulnerable_ , shocked and submissive but not trying to _stop_ Keith in the slightest. Not anymore, at least. His lips were parted on short gasps. "O-oh my g—" he cut himself off, obviously remembering that he wasn't supposed to take the Lord's name in vain or _whatever_ it was.

In one motion, Keith yanked Shiro's sleeping pants down before sliding them off entirely. Oh. Briefs. That was _really_ unfortunate. And they looked so fucking uncomfortable, tented and distorted with a darkened patch of precum making the fabric almost translucent. Keith hesitated briefly, feeling his nerves spike as he licked his lips again. He wanted to go slow, he wanted to tease Shiro, leave him with something he would remember for his whole life and generally be a little devil that would torment Shiro's wet dreams. But he was getting nervous. Shiro was fucking _big_ . And yeah, Keith had done his best to prep before he came here but… he hadn't prepared for _this_. Well, that only meant one thing. He'd just have to dive in headfirst and hope for the best. He sure as shit wasn't turning back now.

Keith yanked Shiro's underwear down and his breath caught when Shiro's dick didn't _bounce_ but rather _flopped_ up and back down with a wet _thwack_.

" _Jesus,_ " Keith breathed, feeling himself ache between his legs as his dick _throbbed_. "If you weren't such a fucking altar boy, no way in hell would I believe you're a virgin with a pornstar cock like this."

The look on Shiro's face in response was almost _comical_ with the way his eyes bulged out of his head. His face was bright red, expression shocked. "I— is… that is… it's a lot?" Shiro asked, genuinely surprised. "I mean… I haven't really… that is… I mean it's not like I've _never_ seen… In the locker room or… But I never really _looked_ at—"

"It's _amazing,_ " Keith praised honestly. He couldn't help himself, cutting Shiro off as he reached out to run a hand over the older teen's cock. He needed to feel the _weight_ of that thing in his hand to convince himself that it was _real._ Oh yeah. Really fucking real. Real and _ramrod_ stiff.

In response, Shiro let out a sound that Keith would have _sworn_ was the start of a curse, his hips jerking up before he slapped a hand over his mouth with a strangled whine.

Keith chuckled. "Trying not to curse, baby? I hate to break it to you, but I think you're past the point of abstaining…" he teased. "Or… maybe it doesn't count if it's with a guy, hmm? You'll still have your cherry for sticking it into a pussy…" His finger teased at the slit of Shiro's cock.

Shiro whimpered. He actually fucking _whimpered_ . "I— this… Keith, this is _wrong._ We shouldn't be— _I_ shouldn't be— _nh!_ I have a— _ohh my g-good…_ —I don't even— _mmnh_ — I'm not—" he stammered his way through his excuses, not managing to finish any of them as Keith continued squeezing and teasing at his cock.

"Hey, Shiro…?" Keith asked abruptly, pulling back to lick his palm wetly.

"Nh…?" Shiro asked, brows quirking down in confusion at the way Keith slobbered over his own palm.

"How thick are your walls?" Keith asked with a smirk, confusing Shiro more for the briefest of moments before reaching down and grinding the palm of his hand against the leaking tip of Shiro's cock.

Shiro bucked up into the contact, moaning out a strangled sound as his hands dug into Keith's shoulders. His head tipped back and a full body shudder ran through him. "P- _please…_ " he begged vaguely.

"Hm? _Please?_ Please _what,_ baby…?" Keith asked, cocking his head to the side with a Cheshire grin. Despite his teasing, Keith dropped his head down to plant his lips against the side of Shiro's cock in an open-mouthed kiss, sucking briefly before dragging the tip of his tongue up along the length right to the tip.

Shiro's hands clapped over his mouth as he tried to keep himself quiet, eyes wide with conflicted pleasure as he visibly tried to convince himself that this was wrong in spite of everything his body was _very_ loudly telling him. The sheer _pleasure_ on his face made Keith feel as if he'd brought _Christmas_ to the poor guy.

Dropping his head down again, Keith let his tongue tease at the slit of Shiro's cock, tasting the salty precum leaking freely from it. God, this guy was messy and he fucking _loved_ it. "You know…" Keith mused, "If I'm honest here… I was expecting a bit more of a fight."

Shiro whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

Oh no. None of that.

Keith snapped his fingers. "Hey. Watch me," he demanded.

It took a moment, but Shiro complied, cracking his eyes open reluctantly.

Satisfied, Keith took the crown into his mouth, suckling at it before dropping his head down, swallowing half of the length at once.

Shiro all but _spasmed_ in reply, whimpering the _cutest_ little whimper that Keith had ever heard, all pleasure and need. That whimper was a real giveaway, it told Keith _everything_ he needed to know.

Keith pulled back, tracing a finger around the head of Shiro's cock teasingly, expression deliberately curious and coy. "Tell me, Shiro… good boys like you… they're not allowed to rub one out, are they?" he asked, moving to tease and fondle Shiro's balls lightly, earning another choked moan as Shiro shook his head.

"N-no… It's a… a s—"

"Oh, right, right… Sin… So… these big boys are just _packed_ full right now, aren't they? Seems like _such_ a waste…" Keith mused.

Finally pulling back, Keith stood from the bed, turning around to slowly _wiggle_ his way out of his obscenely tight pants, the tattered holes brushing along his legs as he bent over more than was strictly necessary, showing off his ass and the lack of underwear beneath his pants.

He moved to stand but paused, picking up his pants again. "Oh wait… can't forget…" He snatched out a condom and a small lube packet he'd gotten from the health clinic from his pants before slipping back into Shiro's lap, naked from the waist down. "Gotta play safe, right?" he winked, holding the condom up between them.

"O-oh… I don't… I mean… I've never… That's a… Is that… will it *fit?"* Shiro asked gently, eyeing the tiny packet.

Keith paused, humming before looking down at Shiro's cock. He chuckled briefly, his own cock twitching between them. "Yeah… probably too small for you, huh? You're definitely a _Magnum_ boy…" He shrugged, tossing the condom over his shoulder. "I guess we can skip it. It's not like _Jesus_ is contagious and you can't exactly get me _pregnant_ …"

Grinning, Keith tore open the lube packet with his teeth. "Might as well get this show started, hm?"

Moving to squirt the lube onto his fingers, he paused, looking at Shiro. "You wanna do the honours?" he asked.

Shiro jumped a little, flustering up as he looked at the lube and his fingers. "I— y— I don't know if— that—"

Keith smirked with a little chuckle, wiggling his hips and moving to grind his ass against Shiro's cock. "Figured," he grinned cheekily, squeezing half the packet on his fingers before adjusting to push two of them into himself with a slack-jawed moan, eyes rolling back briefly. "O-oh fuck…" he breathed, working to get himself stretched open a little wider, to get himself lubed up better. He stuck his ass back, fingering himself and putting on a bit of a show as he rode his fingers, watching Shiro's reactions. God, this guy really was into this, huh? Shiro couldn't take his eyes off of him. So much for straight little Jesus boy.

"O-okay… I think that's… that's gonna have to do," Keith nodded to himself, withdrawing his fingers and pulling them back out of him to snatch up the lube packet again. Keeping the packet at a distance from Shiro's dick, Keith squeezed the rest out to let it ooze onto his cock just to see how he would react.

Shiro yelped at the lube, hissing a little as he stiffened. "C-crap that's cold!"

Keith laughed, winking, "Don't worry, it'll be warm soon." Wrapping his hand around Shiro, he started to stroke him, spreading the lube over his length.

Shiro's breathing picked up in pace suddenly, he whined, squirming a bit as his brow drew down. "I-it feels… K-keith, wait— Something's—"

Reluctantly, Keith pulled his hand away. "You getting close, baby?" he asked gently.

Shiro frowned, confused by what Keith meant. "I… I don't… It feels like I'm gonna… y'know… _go?_ It feels like I have to…"

It took Keith a moment before he realized what the hell Shiro was talking about but when he did, he laughed. "Oh… honey… I promise, you're not. It's okay… take a minute, it'll pass." Shit. That was so fucking _cute?_ This guy had really _never_ gotten off. He gave Shiro a minute to cool down, running his hands over Shiro's shoulders after rubbing the extra lube off on his own shirt.

Still, Keith's own impatience got the best of him soon enough. He shifted up, moving to line Shiro's cock up with his ass. He paused for a moment of his own nerves before starting to work himself down on Shiro's cock. He choked on a moan, letting out a shaky breath. _Fuck_ that was thick. And so… _so_ fucking deep…

Shiro scrambled as he choked on a moan, hands flailing for a moment before tangling in the sheets as he threw his head back. He bit his lip hard, letting out a weak, long whimper as Keith felt the larger man's thighs tremble underneath him. "O-oh _g-goodness…_ K- **_Keith…_ ** that… _Ngh!_ I— O-oh my…"

Keith nodded his agreement breathlessly, letting out careful breaths as he tried to take Shiro deeper inside of him. He felt like he was being pushed to his limit, strands of hair falling out of his ponytail and back into his face. He could feel the sweat breaking out across his brow, lips parted just the smallest measure into a tiny 'o' shape. He did his best to relax, slowly sinking lower and bouncing on Shiro's cock here and there to help himself out.

God, it felt fucking _amazing_ , being stretched like that, being _pushed_ like that. And Shiro… God, he looked fucking gorgeous too, the way he was coming undone _all_ for him. Shiro was obviously struggling to keep his eyes open, glancing at Keith between bouts of having his eyes clenched shut. That was cute, that he kept looking _back_ at Keith despite how overwhelmed he was.

It felt like it took _forever_ for Keith to feel the tickle of Shiro's pubes against his ass, finally bottoming out with a shaky moan. "Oh— _holy shit…_ " he breathed with a disbelieving and breathy chuckle, reaching to feel where Shiro's cock disappeared inside his body. "J-jesus… you've got me stretched to the limit, huh, baby? F-feels so fucking… feels so _good…_ Nnh…"

Looking down at Shiro's hands, Keith chuckled at how it looked like his grip was about to rip straight through the sheets. He moved to untangle Shiro's fingers, moving his hands back to Keith's hips. "It's okay, baby… I've got you… We'll get there together… You feel so fucking good…"

Shiro only nodded wordlessly, squeezing lightly at Keith's hips as his lips babbled nonsensical syllables.

"I'm gonna start to move now, baby… Gonna ride your cock real good…" Keith purred. He moved to slide himself up slowly, strangling on a moan at how _empty_ his body felt in the wake of Shiro's cock only to tremble as he sank back down, feeling once again stuffed to the limit. "Jesus… Jesus, fuck…"

Slowly, Keith started working himself faster, sliding up and down on Shiro's cock, bouncing himself on his lap. The hairband slipped out of his hair as he picked up speed.

Shiro who had been barely hanging on, choked on a moan of his own, squeezing at Keith's hips suddenly. " _Keith…_ " he breathed.

Keith startled at the sudden harsh grip. "W-whoa, easy on the goods, baby," he grinned slightly.

Shiro's eyes went wide and he carefully petted at Keith's hips, expression guilty.

Oh no, it reminded Keith of a sad _puppydog_ . "Hey… I was just joking around…" Keith tried to reassure him. He leaned forward, flinching briefly as the angle felt like it stretched him impossibly _more_ , gliding a hand over Shiro's chest and up his neck, brushing along his jaw. "I don't mind, hot stuff… I like feeling your strong hands," he promised.

Watching the stunned and breathless expression on Shiro's face, Keith dragged his thumb over Shiro's swollen bottom lip slowly. What he wasn't expecting was for Shiro to kiss at his thumb gently. Keith's eyes went wide as he drew his hand back suddenly.

Shit. He was _not_ expecting Shiro to get all sappy on him. Clearly the only course of action was to ride him _hard_ and _immediately._ He wasn't sure his heart could handle _that_ , Shiro being _tender_ with him. No, this was just _lust_ , this was just a _fuck_ , it wasn't like Shiro could… Shiro was going to marry some perfect girl and have two perfect kids. This was just a fuck.

It was probably too soon for the way Keith started suddenly riding Shiro's cock. His ass stung, pleasure racing with pain for the top position as he filled himself over and over with that thick cock, focusing on how _good_ Shiro's load would feel and how _deep_ it would be inside his ass.

Keith worked himself up and down, lowering himself before pulling back up and dropping back down to grind himself hard on Shiro's cock. Over and over, Keith nailed himself hard, fucking himself on Shiro's cock.

Shiro grabbed tighter to Keith's hips again, barely holding it together as his breaths came in short, sharp pants, body jittery and as his lips spilled with hoarse little sounds. "Oh go- Fu- Shi—" It was _painfully_ obvious how hard Shiro was trying to not swear. What a noble fucking effort. Keith almost wanted to laugh if he weren't so preoccupied chasing his pleasure.

Keith leaned forward, hands on either side of Shiro's body so he could start dropping his hips against him faster. Shiro threw his head back, hips bucking up out of reflex.

Keith nearly screamed, cock twitching sharply and spurting a burst of precum onto Shiro's abs. "O-oh yeah… Fuck, just like that… Help me out, baby… C'mon…" Keith urged.

Leaning forward, Keith moved to nip across Shiro's neck as he kept riding him, body starting to adjust—or maybe just giving the fuck up on the idea of his sphincter ever clenching properly again. Shiro was definitely thicker than Keith's entire fucking _wrist_ . Nipping at Shiro's neck, Keith tested a few bites before suckling a nice little _present_ against Shiro's skin, a beautiful purple mark high enough that Shiro would _definitely_ have a hard time covering it. Fuck his little _girlfriend_ , there was no way Shiro was _straight_ with how perfectly he was hitting home with every thrust.

Pulling back to look at his handiwork, Keith smirked to himself, dropping a hand to start working over his own cock, jerking himself off as he fucked himself on Shiro's cock with desperate moans.

Shiro's eyes looked glazed with pleasure, like he couldn't focus on anything but just accepting the pleasure Keith was giving him. He looked fucking _helpless,_ almost like he might cry. Shiro's eyes dropped to the way Keith was stroking himself and his breath caught noticeably. "I— I wanna—" he managed before clenching his jaw shut with a little sob, thighs quaking.

Keith felt his heart trip and stumble inside his chest as he slowed down, riding Shiro slower before pausing. "Yeah…?" he asked carefully.

Hesitantly, Shiro gestured at Keith's hand on his cock. "Can… can I?" he asked carefully, almost as though he was afraid to ask.

"Oh. _Fuck,_ " Keith breathed. Shiro wanted to touch him, he wanted to jerk him off. Holy shit that's… It felt… _intimate_ somehow, the idea of Shiro jerking him off while fucking him, Shiro who had never even pleasured his _own_ cock. But… Intimate meant feelings and feelings were dangerous. But… having _Shiro_ touching his dick? Keith needed that and this would be his only chance.

Nodding, Keith moved to grab Shiro's hand, guiding it to his cock, showing him how to stroke it and how hard to squeeze. A breathy moan ripped out of him when Shiro followed his guidance, his eyes fluttering shut for the first time with a desperate and needy moan as his spine arched. Shiro paused for only a moment before continuing.

Keith shuddered, letting his hips rock into the contact. "O-oh _fuck_ , Shiro…" he breathed, dryly sobbing on his pleasure as he started riding Shiro again, slower now. It felt as though his heart was going to beat right out of his chest or else choke him from the inside out with how it hammered in his throat.

Yeah, this was a fluke, yeah this was never going to happen again. But…

Fuck it, right?

There was no reason he shouldn't enjoy this as much as he possibly could.

Keith discovered that Shiro was definitely a fast learner, working his thumb just under the head. It seemed like he was searching out everything that would make Keith moan. Keith's eyes fluttered shut again as he groaned, grinding on Shiro's cock as he started fucking himself on it a bit faster. Suddenly, Keith felt a pleasurable wetness on the crown of his cock, looking down to see Shiro shining his cock with his wet palm just like Keith had done to him—albeit far more clumsily. But _god_ , he was _doing_ that. Keith choked on a breathy, surprised moan.  

Keith felt the tension starting to coil quickly, the feeling building low in his gut as his thighs started to twitch and tremble, burning with the exertion of riding Shiro for so long but too desperate and needy to stop.

Keith came hard when his orgasm hit, hips twitching before slamming down, grinding Shiro's cock deep inside of him as his cock twitched and jerked in Shiro's hand, painting up across Shiro's pubes and up his abs to his worn old sleep shirt where it was rucked up his chest. Burst after burst, it seemed to Keith like it didn't _stop_ as the waves of his climax had his overworked ass clenching uselessly around Shiro's cock.

" **_K-keith!_ ** " Shiro let out a choked and surprised moan that almost bordered on a yelp as his hips jerked up and down, fucking his cock deeper inside of Keith as he came.

Keith moaned out in surprise, clinging on to Shiro's shoulders as he was pistoned into impossibly deeper. He tried desperately to keep his eyes open to watch the pleasure of Shiro's orgasm racing across his face, swearing he could _feel_ Shiro's cock twitching inside of him as he emptied his load into Keith's ass.

Keith grunted, groaning as he tried to ride it out, feeling as though he was taking more of a pounding in those last few seconds than the entire experience to that point. Shiro, for his part, whimpered and shook with surprised pleasure. It was clear he'd never experienced this before, not while he was awake anyway. Poor thing didn't know how to process the pleasure of it all.

Slowly, Keith eased down, settling on Shiro's hips with that beautiful, perfect cock still deep inside of him. He wasn't ready to give up that sensation just yet, letting them both catch their breath. He grinned, breathless and sure he looked a disheveled mess. "Wow… if I didn't know better, I'd think good boy Takashi Shirogane _likes_ being debauched…" he teased, licking his lips. "And by a _boy_ no less."

Shiro's cheeks flared a dark pink shade, the internal conflict warring inside of him painted clearly on his face. "I— it— we—" Shiro licked his lips, swallowing hard before falling silent, deciding to simply say nothing at all.

Keith laughed softly, squeezing purposefully around Shiro's softening cock. "Well?" he teased.

Shiro's eyes went wide as he choked on a sound, going to sit up.

Keith pushed him back down with two fingers, draping himself down over him as he went to lick across his unexpected lover's neck, tasting the salt on his skin before nipping, drawing up another mark easily. "Come on, Shiro… I wanna hear you say it… It's just you and me here… No harm in admitting what you know is true anyway… You _liked_ that," he whispered, voice both teasing and accusing.

"I…" Shiro swallowed, licking his lips. The struggle in his posture was obvious.

"You…?" Keith repeated.

Shiro hesitated but sighed with a little mewling sound when Keith left another mark on his neck. It was obvious he had no idea what Keith was doing, just that it felt nice. There was no way Shiro would let him mark him up otherwise. "I— I liked it…" Shiro finally admitted, barely a whisper in the quiet room.

Keith felt his heart flutter up into his throat again but he quickly stomped the feeling down. Shiro _liked_ it. Forcing a laugh, Keith pulled back, patting Shiro's cheek. "Good boy," he praised before getting up and off of him, groaning at the feeling of cum and lube and _emptiness_ in the wake of Shiro's cock.

Trying to stand, Keith tried to catch himself as his legs nearly collapsed underneath him, thighs trembling. Jesus. That cock really did a number on him. Carefully, he wriggled back into the pants before spotting Shiro's ring within arm's reach. He glanced back at Shiro briefly before subtly snatching the ring from the carpet, tucking it in his pocket as he stood.

He turned to see Shiro sitting up, looking conflicted. Oh no. He wasn't dealing with _that_ mess. Keith tried to make his hurrying to the window not _too_ obvious as he slipped his shoes back on and swung himself onto the window ledge.

"Well… See you at school," Keith winked, blowing a kiss just to _thoroughly_ fuck with Shiro before disappearing out the window.

He knew full well he would never _really_ kiss Shiro. That was _feelings_ stuff and Shiro was going to go marry some girl some day. He was a good Catholic boy and Keith was a delinquent and a troublemaker.

…That didn't stop Keith from kissing the thumb that Shiro had kissed subtly on his walk home.  

Fucking great.

Keith distracted himself with a cigarette, trying to drown out the taste of Shiro on his tongue.


	2. Shiro 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Shiro's night of forbidden pleasure, the consequences weigh heavy on his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SQUAWK. Catch me scrambling to format and throw the rest of these chapters up because I wound up unexpectedly having to be out all day.

Shiro stared at his open window for he didn't know how long, feeling the chill of the night air sink into his bones as the cum painted across his stomach dried and cracked only to flake slightly with every breath he took. He looked down at his lap, the evidence of what had transpired that night still painted across his skin. He needed to clean up. He needed to… to what? To hide that this had happened? Yes. Yes, that was exactly what he needed to do. No one needed to know that this had happened. No one beyond him and Keith and who was *ever* going to believe Keith's word over his? Not that Shiro _wanted_ to stomp on Keith's word, but… if push came to shove, if it was him or Keith…

Shiro shook his head, running a hand through his hair. Picking up his phone, he sent a text to his girlfriend's number with trembling fingers.

'This isn't going to work out, I'm sorry. You're a great girl but I don't think you're my one true partner and I don't want to lie to you.'

She deserved better than him. He'd _cheated_ on her, cheated on their _abstinence_ vows, and had _sex_ with another _man._

He'd had sex with Keith. And he'd _liked_ it. He'd liked it more than he'd ever liked _anything,_ the mind-blowing _pleasure_ sending shudders through him just to _think_ about, even now.

Oh boy.

Shiro did his best to clean up the mess on his body, washing his soiled shirt in the sink before burying it in his laundry and getting dressed into clean clothes. He tried finding his ring but couldn't seem to find wherever Keith had _spat_ it off to.

Shiro pretended his cock didn't twitch traitorously at the memory, focusing himself on finishing his studying for the night and heading to bed before his parents even got home, claiming he felt unwell.

It wasn't a lie. He did feel unwell. He felt nauseated and conflicted by just how much he _enjoyed_ that experience. How could something so _horrible_ feel so _good?_ The books were right. Sin was a powerful temptation.

But Keith had looked so _beautiful_ , sitting on his lap, long lashes dusting his cheeks, sweat beading across brows drawn together in that same _wonderful_ pleasure they had both shared… No. No, Shiro wasn't… He wasn't _gay_. He didn't…

…Was he?

It wasn't as if Shiro hadn't _noticed_ that Keith was a gorgeous, beautiful human being. It wasn't as if he hadn't taken a special interest in trying to keep tabs on Keith's life even before this. It wasn't as if Shiro hadn't gone out of his way to protect Keith that day simply because he found he couldn't look _away_ from the smaller teen. It wasn't as if Shiro hadn't quietly tried to keep an eye on him from a distance, stomping out rumours and gossip about Keith whenever they reached his ears.

Maybe… maybe he _did_ like Keith. But… but that didn't mean he had to _act_ on it like that, give in to _temptation_ like that… He was a fool.

Despite going to sleep early, Shiro somehow managed to sleep through his alarm, waking with barely enough time to throw on a clean shirt and pants before running out the door, relying on a protein bar for his meager breakfast.

It was in the break between first and second period that Shiro decided something was very _very_ wrong. People kept _gasping_ and _whispering_ and _pointing_ at him, both his decidedly ring-less hand and his… his face? Frowning, Shiro ducked into the bathroom to try to decipher why they were pointing at his face.

Shiro looked at his face this way and that before spotting _them._ He felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach as he looked at the scattering of hickeys across his neck. _Oh._ That was what people were staring at. Between the hickeys and his ring being missing… _Oh no._

By third period, the rumours were everywhere. The tellings he overheard were all slightly different but they all shared the same theme, "Shiro _did it_ with someone, his ring is gone and he's got _love bites_ ." Shiro did his best to deny and dispel the rumours but he had never been good at _lying_ . Lying was _bad._ So when he crossed his arms and tensed, looking away defensively, it was only too obvious that those rumours were true.

What was worse, Shiro felt, was the rumours that started drifting back up from the sophomore class by fourth period. _Keith_ was wearing _Shiro's_ ring on a chain around his neck like some kind of horrible _trophy_ . The school was practically _exploding_ with the gossip going back and forth.

Walking past a row of lockers, Shiro heard two girls in a heated exchange.

"Shiro had sex with _Keith!?_ " one girl asked, scandalised. "The creepy mullet kid? _That_ Keith?"

Shiro felt a pang of guilt and outrage, his guilt over listening in disappearing as he became bizarrely vested in Keith's honour. Keith wasn't _creepy_ . And his hair hardly qualified as a _mullet_ just because it was long. It was clean and soft and—

"Nuh uh. There's no way," a second girl cut in. "No. It's _Shiro._ Why would he sleep with _Keith?_ If he wanted to be a little bi-curious, he's _definitely_ got better prospects than _that_ discipline case."

"Doesn't Shiro have a girlfriend?" a third girl chimed in.

"Not anymore," the first girl's voice piped up. " _I_ heard they broke up last night. She's totally crushed."

"Poor girl," the third girl sighed. "Do you think it's because she found out he's a… _Y'know…_ " she said meaningfully.

Shiro frowned. A what? What were they saying he was?

The second girl had his answer. "He _can't_ be. Look at him! There's no way he's a _homo."_

Shiro flinched, regretting wondering. Great.

"But the ring…" the first girl pointed out.

"Keith probably got it from somebody," the second girl dismissed the idea.

"No way he had to get it direct," the first girl insisted. "If he's wearing it like that, he _definitely_ got it from the _source_.

Disgusted and vaguely nauseous, Shiro turned around and doubled back the hallway, getting as far away from the conversation as he could. His heart was racing. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Shiro's team wouldn't _shut up_ about it while they were getting ready for their game that night either, hassling him and passing their _judgements_ on him. Finally lashing out, Shiro slammed the locker shut beside a teammate's head, telling him to _shut up_ and that he wasn't _a homo_ . Something about the rage in his eyes must have gotten through to those _idiots_ as they stopped mocking him about it immediately. …To his face, at least. But that was good enough. He just needed to ride this out, to wait until the next _exciting high school gossip_ drowned his misfortune out.

By lunch of the following Monday, Shiro decided he couldn't handle it. Even his _youth group_ was whispering about it with hushed tones and sympathetic looks in his direction. Shiro felt _terrified_ that someone would tell his parents, _warn_ them. He had to nip this in the bud. Maybe if he could stop the rumours, he could also stop thinking about the way Keith's hips had felt under his hands, or how soft his skin had felt, or the gentle caress of Keith's hand on his cheek, or the warmth of his chuckle, or the way Keith's ass had felt when it clenched around his—

Between classes, Shiro hunted down Keith's locker, slipping a note inside that he only hoped the younger teen found.

' _I need my ring back please. ASAP if possible. Thank you. - Takashi Shirogane_ '

Shiro was expecting the answer would either be yes—hopefully, and Shiro could resolve everything—or no. What he _wasn't_ expecting was to have a note in his _own_ locker after his next class.

' _You want your ring? Put on your big boy panties, stop avoiding me, & let's talk. Convenience store on 5th after school. - Keith _'

It took him a long moment to decipher the scratchy handwriting but when he did, Shiro felt terror creep up inside of him. Keith wanted to _talk_ about it.

Oh well. There was nothing to be done about it. Shiro had to do this or there was never going to be any end to the vicious cycle of gossip and his own self-loathing and internal conflict. He would resolve this with Keith and then they could both agree to never talk about it again. Right.

So… why did that idea make him feel so _terrible_ inside? With their meeting looming, Shiro couldn't focus on his classes, too caught up in his head and his motivations. He was going to get his ring back… He should feel… happier. Instead, Shiro just felt strangely _empty_ at the idea of getting his ring back from Keith, the ring that Keith had been spotted wearing _every_ day since _it_ had happened. Why did Shiro feel so _warm_ about the idea that Keith was wearing _his_ ring every day? He still couldn't rid his thoughts of the way Keith had looked, panting and lost in pleasure. Nor could he get rid of his own internal wondering about what Keith's _lips_ might taste like. Shiro always thought he'd have _plenty_ of experience with kissing the person he finally made love to, including at an altar. But the only things Keith had kissed had been his neck and his _cock_ and Shiro felt strangely _empty_ about that fact as well.

Damnit.

Damn it all.

Frustrated and confused, Shiro left the school as soon as the last bell rang, heading straight for the convenience store where he found Keith loitering out front waiting for him. Shiro told himself he was ready to _confront_ Keith, to accuse him of ruining his life, and to _demand_ he return his ring. Shiro told himself that but when Keith looked him over, Shiro felt a strange lurch in his gut. Guilt mixed with… something else that he didn't care to name.

Keith nodded, cocking his head towards the side of the building before leading him around back, obviously expecting Shiro to follow him so they could have something resembling as much privacy as they could get while outside. Keith's expectation was right and Shiro couldn't help but feel like an obedient dog as he followed him around back. For a moment, they both stood there. Keith fidgeted. Shiro cleared his throat. They both just _stood_ for a moment, neither wanting to start this conversation.

Shiro puffed himself up, preparing to launch his verbal attack.

"...I didn't think anyone would notice," Keith interrupted gently, taking the wind out of Shiro's sails with a soft _whoosh_ from between his lips. "I'm sorry."

"I—" Shiro blinked. "Wh— what?"

Keith visibly hesitated, shifting his weight as his hands fidgeted together. Shiro couldn't help but think he looked _small_ like this.

"I… your ring… I didn't think anyone would notice that I had it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to become… _a problem_ for you. —I just… when I took it, I just… I don't know what I was thinking. I just… I wanted a little reminder, a little _proof_ for myself that it actually _happened_ , that it wasn't just some… really… _really_ great dream… And it was there and I grabbed it and…" Keith sighed. "I only meant to keep it in my room but… but then the next day I had this… this _disciplinary_ meeting and I was pretty sure they were gonna kick me out of school and I just wanted to be as brave as you always are and… —But then they let me _stay_ and I didn't want to take it off and people started asking _questions_ and— Shiro, I promise, I never told _anyone_ what happened between us."

Shiro blinked, slightly taken aback for a long minute. "I…" Keith seemed genuinely _remorseful_ about everything that had transpired. It gave Shiro pause. Keith wasn't… he wasn't the monster committed to ruining Shiro's reputation that he had tried to convince himself he _must_ have been. "Just… Can we just forget it happened?"

Keith's face fell slightly and Shiro felt a twist of guilt in his gut more primal and instinctive than any so far. But still, he took the chain off from around his neck, unclasping it to slide the ring off and into his palm. Shiro watched as Keith fiddled with the ring between his fingers for a few long minutes before he looked back up at Shiro, offering the ring out. "…You know… you can wear that ring all you want and pretend to be their little poster boy all you want… But… I saw the way you looked at me that night, Shiro. I know… I know you feel lost… But I know you're not ready to deal with it yet. It's okay." He offered a smile that didn't reach the sadness in his eyes.

"I…" Shiro hesitated before reaching for the ring, shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

So why couldn't he bring himself to close the distance and take the ring from Keith's grip? It felt like a _lie_ now…

Shiro hesitated again, looking between the ring and the sadness in Keith's eyes.

"I… y'know what… just… just keep it," he decided. "It's just a ring, right?"

"I— what?" Keith blinked. "What? No, it's yours. Take it."

"…I don't deserve it," Shiro admitted quietly.

"…Bullshit," Keith decided frankly, making Shiro startle back slightly in surprise. "You're still the same person. Getting your dick wet once doesn't change that. It'll make your life easier to have it back, right? So just take it. It's just a ring, isn't that what you said?"

Shiro watched Keith's face, feeling his thoughts warring in his own head. It was _just_ a ring. And it _would_ make it easier to have it back. But… But he didn't feel it was _truthful_ anymore. And… even if it was just the once and he was celibate going forward… Something about that ring itself just _felt_ like a lie. He wasn't that _good_ person anymore. "You don't understand. I don't— I'm not— I can't—" Letting out a strangled and frustrated sound, Shiro stepped forward, grabbing the front of Keith's shirt to yank him in and kiss him abruptly.

It was a _terrible_ kiss. He nearly missed and his teeth dug into his lip and it was just _bad_.

Opening his eyes again, Shiro swore he saw the moment he saw Keith's heart break. But then Keith was leaning back in, kissing him slowly and carefully as he untangled Shiro's hand from his shirt and—

When Keith pulled away, the ring was solidly clasped in Shiro's palm. "You've always been you, exactly who you are. Sometimes you just find out that's not who you thought it was. You can give this back again when you're _ready_ to be yourself, Takashi," he said gently, looking on the edge of tears. "I know you want to pack this up in a box but… I hope some light can reach in there eventually."

With that, Keith turned to leave.

Shiro was left standing behind the convenience store in stunned silence, watching Keith's retreating form before his gaze slowly drifted to the ring in his hand, the words ' _True Love Waits_ ' staring back up at him along with the reference to 1 Timothy 4:12.

_Don’t let anyone look down on you because you are young, but set an example for the believers in speech, in conduct, in love, in faith and in purity…_

_…True Love Waits…_

_……You can give this back again when you're ready to be yourself, Takashi…_

Shiro swallowed hard, slipping the ring into his pocket carefully. He would put it back on before he got home, he promised himself. He would wear it where people could see, his parents, his church, the people at school. It… would give him time to think about those words.

 _All_ of those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously y'all, the response to the first chapter of this was so good and I'm dying over it. I hope you enjoy the rest! At the people who comment on every chapter so I get your reactions as you read: Y'all are the real MVPs.


	3. Keith 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shiro doesn't show up to school, Keith decides to meet him on his own turf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this chapter: Mention of self harm scars. Brief mention of choking on a dick.

Shiro didn't show up at school on Tuesday.

Or Wednesday.

Or the Thursday after that.

By the time school let out on Friday, Keith was starting to get _genuinely_ worried.

He wondered if he'd been too harsh on him. He wondered if something had happened and Shiro was sick or hurt somehow. He wondered if somehow whatever had happened was his fault.

_You can give this back again when you're ready to be yourself, Takashi…_

God, who even fucking _says_ something like that? It sounded like something out of a bad fucking romance novel. Keith needed to get over himself and over his stupid pointless hopeless little crush. As if it wasn't bad enough that Shiro had invaded Keith's thoughts _every_ time he'd tried to jerk off since that night, now he was _worrying_ about the guy.

But the way Shiro had kissed him… It was desperate and panicked as if he was trying to prove something to Keith without realizing he was trying to prove it to _himself_ …

No… Shiro wasn't ready to admit to himself that he'd _liked_ what they had done. But… Keith hoped he did one day.

In the meantime? In the meantime, he just had to at least make sure the guy wasn't fucking _dead_ or something.

So across the lawn and up the trellis Keith went. He crouched outside the closed window, spotting Shiro working on what looked like homework at his desk. So definitely alive then. Keith knocked on Shiro's window gently.

Shiro startled at the noise, looking around before spotting Keith at the window. His eyes all but bulged out of his head before he scrambled to open the window and let Keith in.

"Y-you have to go… My parents… If they saw you here…" Shiro urged quietly, sounding… _scared_. His parents weren't even home. Keith had checked for their car before climbing the trellis.

"I had to make sure you were okay…" Keith answered back quietly, sitting on the window sill.

Shiro paused at that, blinking at Keith in genuine surprise. "…What?"

Keith curled into himself slightly, shrugging as he let his legs kick a bit. Shit. The guy was really gonna make him say it, huh? "I was… I dunno… I was worried about you, okay? You've never missed school like this. I wanted to make sure you were still _breathing_ or whatever."

Another pause as Shiro watched Keith closely before running a hand through his hair as he moved to sit on the bed with a sigh. "I'm grounded. I’m on house arrest," he declared.

Keith blinked, legs stilling. " _House arrest?_ " he repeated, incredulous. People still _used_ that as a punishment? At _Shiro's_ age?

Shiro sighed again, nodding. He looked so _upset_ … It wasn't a good look on him. Keith wanted to do _something,_ help _somehow,_ but he just… didn't know what or _how_ to help. He'd never been good at handling _other_ people's feelings with anything remotely resembling a delicate touch. Keith took care of himself first. That was all that he knew. But this… it _ached_ in his chest to not know how to help Shiro.

"…What happened?" Keith asked delicately, not sure if it was his place to ask or if _he_ was the one Shiro wanted to talk about it, but well… he was there and nobody else was, so fuck it, he guessed Shiro was stuck with him or nobody.

"I…" Shiro frowned. "My mom changed my sheets… She uh… well… she found the… you know, the um… c- _condom_ that uh… you tossed…"

Oh.

_Fuck._

The way Shiro _stuttered_ over the word _condom_ would have almost been _cute_ if it wasn't for the pain in his voice and posture.

"And uh… w-well… while they were yelling at me, they saw um… _these…_ " Shiro gestured to his neck.

Keith felt the guilt twist his gut with a sharp pain. " _Oh—_ **_Fuck,_ ** Shiro, I'm _so sorry…_ " he apologised, hoping his words sounded as genuine as they felt.

Glancing behind him for a moment, Keith hesitated before letting himself in properly, slipping off the window sill to sit with his knees bent up against his chest under the window. It was more inconspicuous, at least, if he was going to be staying and talking for at least a few minutes. "Y-you uh… you wanna… like… talk about it or something? O-or do you want me to just… go?" he asked awkwardly. "I didn't… I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your folks…"

Shiro shook his head, biting his lip and not quite meeting Keith's gaze. "It's… well, it _isn't_ okay but it _will_ be okay… They… they think it was my ex, that she tried to… to pressure me into… I managed to convince them that we hadn't… because it wasn't open…" Shiro shrugged. "It's… it's giving me time to think."

Keith debated whether or not he should ask, if he should pry, or if he should just offer his sympathies and be on his way. Steeling himself, Keith nodded internally, looking back up from his knees. "…About?"

Shiro was silent for a moment, visibly hesitating. Keith wondered if he had mis-stepped, if he shouldn't have asked, if he should give Shiro an out for answering, if—

"You let me kiss you." A statement.

Keith blinked before nodding carefully. "I… yeah, that I did," he confirmed, not sure where Shiro was going with this.

"…It was a really bad kiss, huh."

Keith blinked at the second statement. What. That was where Shiro was taking this? Awkwardly, Keith huffed a slight laugh. "I… well… it wouldn't win you any awards, no."

Shiro's cheeks burned with a blush of shame as he ducked his head, nodding.

That wasn't fair. He wasn't allowed to be that fucking _cute._ It wasn't fair to Keith's anguished heart. Takashi Shirogane was _not_ allowed to be _cute_ and _shy_ about _kissing_ him. Keith couldn't handle it.

Carefully, Keith untangled himself from his own limbs, standing and moving to sit on the floor at the foot of the bed on the opposite corner from Shiro. "Hey, it's okay. I doubt you came out of the womb a quarterback football prodigy either. Practice, y'know?" he offered gently.

It took a moment before Keith really _registered_ that he was implying that Shiro should look into _kissing practise._ When he did, his eyes went wide and he turned to look away, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly.

In response, Shiro choked on a cough before nodding slightly. Keith watched as Shiro glanced at him once, twice, three times before daring to speak. "Don't uh… You don't happen to know anyone who could help with that, do you?" he asked, sounding almost _conversational_ , as if Shiro was asking him for recommendations for a fucking _gardener._

Keith wanted to laugh at the idea. But… _fuck,_ Shiro was really asking. Keith hesitated, biting his lip. He wanted to agree, he wanted to offer, he wanted to take the excuse to kiss Takashi Shirogane again and again. But…

"I'm not going to be some fling for you so you can try to 'get the gay out of your system', Shiro. I won't. We had a good time. Why ruin that?" Keith asked, forcing his voice to stay casual.

"And what about you?" Shiro asked, tone bitter and surprisingly… _hurt?_ "Did you only pick me because you wanted to see if you _could?_ Oh, let's go after _Shiro,_ he's got the most to lose if I play with his head."

Keith flinched, looking away as he hunched his shoulders. _Ouch._ That hurt. "…No," he said, tone final. "…It… I picked you because I _like_ you. …For some _fucking_ reason. But you don't like me. So it's fine. I'm still not going to be your _gay experiment._ "

" _—WhatifIdon'twantyoutobe?_ " Shiro asked suddenly, surprising Keith by how _quickly_ he blurted out the words. It took Keith a moment to decipher them as he blinked. Shiro obviously took this as a sign to continue. "…I mean… _Yes,_ the uhm… _that night_ was… _wow._ But… Even just… my… apparently _very_ crummy attempt at kissing you was…" Shiro let out a sigh, shaking his head. "I can't stop thinking about it, Keith. I've never felt like this. About _anyone._ It's like I can't eat, I can't brush my teeth, without thinking about… about your lips and… and I don't know what to _do,_ " Shiro explained, almost pleading for _something_ , for Keith to offer him some sort of magical answer.

Oh. Oh, fuck, _what?_ Shit. Keith was _not_ the person Shiro needed to be asking about this. Keith was the _actual_ poster boy for being fucking _Bad At Feelings._ If you looked up _avoidance,_ Keith's picture was probably there as the definition. This was…

But Keith couldn't deny he _liked Shiro._ He liked him _a lot,_ and yeah, of course, he wanted to _kiss_ Shiro again. He wanted to do a hell of a lot more than just _kiss_ him. And this was… Shiro might actually really… _feel_ something for him and…

"You better not ditch me once you get good," Keith muttered, voice guarded.

Keith _saw_ the way Shiro's face lit up and it warmed something in his chest, making his heart flip as it shot back up into his throat to hammer its hummingbird pace.

Shiro slipped off the edge of the bed to sit on the floor with Keith. Probably smart. The bed would squeak more. "O-or what… you'll make a scandal across the whole school again to get us to talk?"

Keith huffed a small laugh before slipping half into Shiro's lap as he slung his arms around the older teen's neck. "Mhmm… next time, I'll wear your _jacket_ to school instead. That'll really get them talking, huh?" he asked, quiet and breathy, their lips barely a hair's breadth apart. Keith shifted forward, closing the space between them before kissing Shiro slowly, solidly.

It started with Shiro's upper lip between his lips, an easy movement as Keith shifted his lips against Shiro's. It was _painfully_ obvious that this was new territory for Shiro, lips slotted together, moving in sync, adding pressure, pushing, pulling, coming back together. Keith couldn't help but chuckle into the kiss, pulling back after a moment with a gentle peck.

"Here…" Keith instructed, moving to hold Shiro's jaw lightly in his grasp. "Like— yeah, don't jut your jaw out all the time, keep relaxed… It's… be delicate. Like… I dunno, like really soft clay? Just go easy, okay? We can build from here."

Things started to go better after that. Keith was glad to know Shiro was… _receptive_ to instruction, at least. But… He really needed to stop tilting his head that _straight_ …

Carefully, Keith reached up to tangle his fingers in Shiro's hair, tugging slightly to guide him back down.

What happened next was a surprised and strangled _yelp_ ripped right out of Shiro's throat.

Keith pulled back, surprised. "Is— did that hurt?"

"N-no but… you pulled my hair," Shiro answered, obviously confused. "It… why did that feel good?"

Keith blinked before breaking down laughing, leaning his forehead against Shiro's shoulder for a moment, trying to shush Shiro's confusion while also trying to shush his own laughter. That yelp _definitely_ shouldn't have reminded Keith of the sound Shiro made when he came, and yet… Keith gathered himself as best as he could, petting Shiro's cheek.

"Just… don't overthink it, okay?" Keith asked, moving to run his fingers through Shiro's hair before tugging him gently back into another kiss. He squeezed at Shiro's shoulder encouragingly with his free hand when the older teen started to get the hang of things a bit more.

After a short while, Shiro let out a struggling squeak, squirming into the kiss.

Confused, Keith pulled back to look down at Shiro only to watch him _gasp_ for breath.

"Shiro, what the _fuck?_ " Keith laughed, incredulous. Jesus, he didn't think he'd have to explain _that_ part.

"I couldn't— I had to _breathe!_ " Shiro defended.

"You breathe _while_ you're kissing!" Keith laughed.

"But what if my breath is bad!?" Shiro asked, alarmed.

Keith snorted. "Unless you've got some _atrocious_ halitosis going on, I promise, _no one_ is going to notice. Plus, knowing _you_ , you probably brushed your teeth when you put on your pajamas, didn't you."

Shiro frowned. "I… Well, yeah, I did, but…" Shiro huffed a breath, noticeably letting out some of his tension. "A-Alright… I'll try."

Keith considered Shiro's reaction before nodding, leaning back in to kiss him again. It was obvious Shiro was only breathing in shallow little breaths, but at least he was _breathing._ Keith let out an encouraging groan when Shiro's hands came to rest at his hips. He tugged slightly at Shiro's hair in response before moving to fully straddle his lap.

Settling in, Keith gasped and picked himself up again for a moment to look down between them at the _tent_ starting to form in Shiro's pants. _Oh…_ Keith couldn't help himself, settling back down to rock his hips against Shiro with a groan. "Fuck… looks like _someone_ missed me," he chuckled breathlessly.

Shiro looked dazed, eyes half-lidded and glazed over slightly with pleasure. "Mn… keep kissing, please…?" he asked gently.

Keith had to laugh before grinning teasingly, leaning close enough to feel Shiro's breaths against his wet lips. He darted his tongue out to lick at Shiro's bottom lip, chasing his tongue forward to suckle Shiro's lip between his teeth, biting at it teasingly as he rolled his hips down.

Shiro's eyes snapped open for long enough to roll back before fluttering shut again with a drawn out moan. He arched his spine, grabbing harder at Keith's hips and reflexively tugging him down. Keith didn't think he even _realized_ how he was grinding on him. Cute.

Keith couldn't help but laugh softly against Shiro's lips. "I didn't bring any lube this time but… I could still jerk you off…? Or…" he paused to lick at Shiro's lip slowly, "I could suck you off? Swallow your _big… thick… cock…_ " Keith emphasised every plosive sound carefully, one at a time, smirking his Cheshire grin.

Shiro's eyes went wide as his gaze darted down to look at Keith's lips before flicking down to his own groin. He looked back up at Keith's lips again, hesitating as he shifted awkwardly, words obviously tumbling around on the tip of his tongue just behind his teeth. He squeezed Keith's hips before managing to get his words out, "Doesn't… doesn't that taste… _weird?_ "

Oh. Jesus. God.

This boy was going to be the absolute fucking _death_ of him. Keith was convinced of that much. Trying to bite down another laugh, Keith only shook his head before slipping down and off of Shiro's lap. He shifted back, adjusting their bodies until he could settle on his elbows and knees between Shiro's legs—might as well give him a good view, right? He moved to rub at Shiro's stiffening cock through his pants, working his hand over the hard length through the fabric. Jesus, he wasn't just exaggerating it in his memories. That was _definitely_ still a porn star dick. Holy _shit._

"…You wanna help me out and get these out of my way?" he asked after a moment of indulgent fondling.

Shiro's cheeks burned red again. He chewed at his cheek before nodding, the motion small and shy as he raised his hips enough to shimmy out of his pajama bottoms. He let those sit around his thighs before moving back up to grip at the hem of his briefs again, eyeing Keith nervously before looking down at his hands. "I—"

Keith couldn't help the fond way his heart flipped. Not fucking _fair._ "Hey…" he started, as gentle as he could. "It's not like I haven't seen it before, right? C'mon, lemme see that gorgeous dick," he urged.

Reaching out with one hand, Keith moved to rest his fingers over Shiro's hand. "C'mon… don't be shy. It's okay… I promise, it's okay. You look so good, baby… Lemme see, please?"

Shiro hesitated again before swallowing hard and nodding, shoving his underwear down before looking away, cheeks burning a deep shade.

Moving up quickly, Keith stole a kiss from Shiro's lips. "Good boy," he praised quietly before sliding back down between Shiro's legs. "There you are…" he purred, licking his lips as he reached to glide his thumb up along the underside of Shiro's cock in a long sweeping stroke.

Shiro shuddered, a quiet sound of pleasure escaping him as his fingers dug into the carpet to his sides.

Keith smirked, shifting to hold Shiro's cock in a firm grip at the base as he dragged his tongue up slowly along the underside before circling the crown teasingly.

Shiro's hips bucked up for as much as Keith tried to hold them down as a whimper spilled past his lips.

"Shh…" Keith urged gently. "No, no… Stay right there, okay? I'll take care of you… Don't worry… I'll get you there," he promised. "Just let me enjoy this, okay? And I _promise_ you will too…"

Biting his lip, Shiro whimpered before nodding again. "Y-yeah… I can try…"

"And you gotta try to keep quiet, okay? Window's still open. I dunno when your parents will be back," Keith warned, kissing Shiro's thigh.

"I— I… Yeah…" Shiro nodded.

Keith grinned before starting to blow Shiro in earnest, tongue swirling around the crown before starting to drop down his length.

Shiro bit his lip to keep quiet, fearing he would draw blood with the sheer force of it as he focused on pressing his hips back against the floor. He shifted slightly so that his elbows could prop him up, shuddering as his breaths came in harsh whimpers and gasps.

"H— _ohh…_ " Shiro breathed, eyes clenching shut for a moment before he managed to look at Keith again.

Shiro was… _big._ He was really fucking big with his beautiful, impossible, _perfect_ porn star cock. He felt his jaw starting to ache slightly just from the stretch as he tried to ease farther and farther down the length in front of him. Keith considered himself lucky that he'd never really had much of a gag reflex, but Shiro was so _thick…_ Keith could feel his eyes watering from the stretch. He was definitely at his limit, but _fuck_ there was no way he was pulling back now. Not now. Not with how fucking _beautiful_ and _delicious_ Shiro's cock was, the salty taste of precum coating his tongue as he tried to swallow around him, swallowing down some of the drool that threatened to leak and pool in Shiro's pubes.

Glancing up, Keith noticed how _mesmerized_ Shiro looked, body stiff as he tried to hold in his pleasure. _God_ , he looked fucking _gorgeous_ . The way he was _gripping_ at the carpet… Keith raised a brow, moving to grab Shiro's hand, untangling his fingers to thread them through his head again. "You can pull. It's okay… I like it," Keith breathed. He shuddered at hearing how _hoarse_ his own voice already was, returning to his work.

"I— _ohhh_ _Keith, that…_ —you're sure? That… I don't want t-to— _oh my—_ I don't want to hurt you…"

Keith only raised a brow in response, gripping Shiro's fist and using Shiro's hand to _tug_ at his own hair, moaning out around the cock in his mouth. He hoped the heat in his eyes was a language Shiro understood, at least.

" _O-oh my gosh…_ " Shiro breathed, hips twitching slightly.

Keith smirked as much as he could around a mouthful of cock, returning to his efforts. He moaned when Shiro tentatively tugged at his hair, guiding his pace slightly. Keith shuddered, dropping down a bit further as he drooled easily around Shiro's cock. Shiro earned another moan from him when he tugged harder at Keith's hair in response, obviously needing something to ground him, but _fuck,_ that felt good. Shit, he could just imagine how it would feel if Shiro started really _fucking_ his mouth, hips pistoning and cock thrusting into his mouth and— Keith moaned again.

"O-oh gosh… **_Keith…_ ** h-how do… How do you _do_ that? I— _nnh…_ " Shiro whispered, lost in his pleasure.

Keith's lips curled at the edges, more than a little proud of himself. He wondered if he could take more. Deciding to try, Keith swallowed before trying to slip just a little bit deeper and—

Nope, nope, too much. Keith gagged around Shiro's cock which only made Shiro's hips twitch _up_ , worsening his predicament. Hurriedly, he moved to pull back to keep himself from _really_ gagging but found Shiro's hand holding him down for the briefest of moments. He tapped quickly at Shiro's hand a few times, earning his freedom to pull back and cough, eyes watering.

"Oh gosh. Oh… Keith, I'm so sorry are… Are you okay? I didn't mean t—"

Keith cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips, shaking his head. "It's fine. I'm just not… I'm not used to something this _big…_ " Sitting up slightly, Keith pulled his hair back to tie it with the band around his wrist. Getting it out of his face should help. Moving to get back to work, he paused, blinking at the look on Shiro's face. "…What?"

"O-oh," Shiro stammered, obviously surprised at getting caught staring. "N-no. Nothing. It's not… I just… It… you look good. Really good."

Keith felt his heart flip, knocking itself against his ribcage from the inside. "O-oh. Well… um… thanks," he muttered, sheepish.

Deciding to distract himself, Keith got back to work, licking and sucking and mouthing at Shiro's cock as he tried to work him up slowly. Shifting his weight onto his knees again, Keith moved a hand to fondle at Shiro's balls teasingly with the slightest gentle squeeze.

Shiro choked on a moan in response, thighs twitching shut as much as they could before pinning Keith in place between them.

Oh… Keith definitely didn't mind _that,_ he decided. Being pinned between Shiro's strong thighs was _not_ something Keith was going to complain about. He was strong and well-muscled and that would _very_ much be a good way to go. But that wasn't what today's game was about. No, today was just about getting Shiro off and answering the question of whether or not he'd be able to feel Shiro's cock twitch in his mouth when he came.

So Keith put on the _best_ show he could, committing himself to it. He worked to swallow Shiro down over and over until Shiro was gasping into his palm to muffle himself. Shiro's hand had made its way back to Keith's hair—thoroughly fucking up his ponytail in the process but, again, Keith wasn't complaining with the perfect way Shiro's big hands tugged at his hair.

"Nh! K-Keith… M'gonna… I… this… _Oh…_ It feels…" Shiro managed, gasping out his words, obviously teetering on the edge of his peak. Then the slowly building tension snapped suddenly and Shiro's hips twitched up and back down and up again, his back arching into a tense curve. "A-ah! _K— khh!_ "

Keith appreciated the warning, bracing himself and taking everything Shiro could give him as best as he could. Jesus, jesus, he came _a lot_. Keith struggled to swallow it all down, some escaping out the corners of his lips to run back down Shiro's cock, making even more of a mess. He shuddered when the bursts of hot cum against the back of his throat finally calmed down, lingering and enjoying Shiro's trembling and jolting as he cleaned him up before pulling off.

Looking up at Shiro, Keith blinked at the almost _mortified_ expression on Shiro's face, wondering what he'd done wrong _this_ time. "…What?"

"Y— you _swallowed_ it…" Shiro stammered out.

Keith blinked before snort-laughing, wiping up his chin and jaw. "Yeah? 'Course I did. Can't let it go to waste, right?"

"I— but— I— I don't know if that _matters…_ " Shiro said carefully. "If it's not being used to… Uh… _you know…_ _r-reproduction._ "

Keith blinked before laughing. Oh Jesus fucking hell, that was _cute._ Motherfucking Christ… "How about this…" Keith started, slowly wiping his mouth again before licking up the remaining mess, "I _wanted_ to. Good?"

"O-oh. I— well— That— I guess— I guess that's alright if— I mean if you _wanted_ to. And— Oh— I— that—" Shiro trailed off, nodding. " _Yeah._ "

Sitting up properly, Keith moved to stretch only to notice Shiro _staring_ at the tenting in his tight slacks.

"O-oh… y-you're… uhm…" Shiro gestured helplessly at Keith's lap.

Keith looked down at his lap before looking back at Shiro and shrugging. "Hard? Yeah, no shit. That was fucking _hot_. Tends to happen when you get turned on."

"R-right…" Shiro nodded, blushing. "D-do… uh… do you need to… uhm…" He gestured again, vague and helpless. Keith wasn't sure if even _Shiro_ knew what he was trying to suggest at this point.

"…I mean… Ideally, yeah…" Keith quipped with a small, playful shrug, sitting back on his heels with his hands on his thighs. "Do uh… do you wanna give it a shot, hot shot?"

Oh… the question was so worth it if only for the way Shiro's eyes widened, all but bulging out of his head as he stared at Keith's crotch. He looked almost scared.

"Don't worry, baby… I'm not _nearly_ as big as you," Keith promised.

Shiro watched Keith's face, hesitating as he debated, fidgeting and sitting up, hands coming to settle in his lap. Oh… poor thing was _so_ nervous…

Keith nodded, standing and moving to sit lightly on the edge of the bed, knees spread and showing off his tented arousal. "How about this… I can sit here… And you can use your hand… But if you _want_ to… you can use your mouth too. But you don't _have to_. That better?"

Shiro considered this option for a moment, shoulders settling slightly with relief. Finally, he nodded, shifting up onto his knees and scooting between Keith's legs, pants and underwear still binding his knees together awkwardly.

Keith let out a breath. It… wasn't the most _sexy_ thing he had ever seen but… it was _Shiro_ , on his _knees_ between _his_ legs. Strike him the fuck down, he never thought he'd have this chance. Keith was _entirely_ not convinced he hadn't fucking fallen and _died_ climbing this trellis because this seemed too good to be true.

"Okay… remember, no pressure, okay?" Keith asked, hands moving to undo his pants.

Shiro hesitated before nodding.

"…Alright," Keith agreed, tugging his pants and underwear down together, pushing them past his knees to let them pool at his ankles. He settled back on the bed, spreading his knees to leave himself exposed to Shiro's attention. And by _attention_ , it was more accurately _staring_.

Keith swore he saw Shiro's spent cock twitch and had to bite down a grin as he moved a hand to himself. He stroked down his length with a small groan, squeezing as he moved his hand back up and pushing a small bead of precum out. "You like what you see, Kashi…? You're staring…"

Shiro nodded slightly, scooting closer in between Keith's knees. He set his hands on Keith's thighs lightly before recoiling, looking to Keith for permission.

Keith chuckled breathlessly. "It's okay, baby… you can touch. Anywhere you want." Fuck, he was never going to jerk off to anything but Shiro again.

"I… Y-yeah. I want to. I just…" Carefully, Shiro reached out to brush a hand over Keith's cock.

Keith let out a soft moan, his eyes shutting lightly and hips twitching up into the contact as he let go of himself only to pause and frown when Shiro stopped a moment later. He opened his eyes, blinking down at Shiro only to freeze as he followed Shiro's gaze to his thigh. _Fuck._

"I— Keith… what's…" Shiro frowned, brushing over the scars on Keith's thighs carefully, some old, some… not so old. "Did you do this…?" he asked gently, voice pained and concerned and _fuck_ hearing Shiro's voice like that broke something inside of Keith.

Keith looked away, bringing his hands to try to cover them as much as he could. "…Nothing. It… it's nothing, okay?" he asked, praying with his body language for Shiro to just _drop it._ "It's fine, okay? Promise."

Keith could _feel_ Shiro's gaze burning into him for a few torturously long seconds. He felt lips brush against the back of his hand and gasped, snapping his gaze to look at Shiro kissing his hand over the scars. "Shiro wh—"

"…If you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen… okay?" Shiro asked carefully. "I… I can't promise I'll understand. But I won't judge you for it… Okay?"

Feeling his emotions threatening to choke him again, Keith nodded, looking away as his heart swelled inside of his chest. "…Y-yeah…" he managed to get out. "Can… Can we not talk about it for today? It's… I promise, it's okay right now. It's… It's been like six weeks… I'm trying, okay?" he promised quietly.

Shiro nodded, squeezing Keith's knee lightly. "Okay. Did… you still want…"

Keith looked back to Shiro with a bewildered laugh. Really? He was willing to just… Keith's heart warmed impossibly more as he nodded, dick twitching. "Fuck yeah, baby. I want you to touch my cock."

Shiro's cheeks flushed dark for a moment but he nodded, carefully sliding his hands up Keith's thighs before pausing. "I don't— I don't have to be careful about them, right? I won't hurt you?"

Keith shook his head, leaning back on his elbows. "No, it's fine. It doesn't hurt now. I'm all yours, okay? Promise, I'll _try_ to be patient." God, being patient was going to be damn near impossible if Shiro kept being so fucking _considerate._ Keith almost wanted to suck his cock all over again in thanks or some shit.

Nodding, Shiro continued his path up Keith's thighs, hands moving up both legs in sync before he stopped just shy of Keith's cock. He hesitated briefly before moving to wrap his hand around Keith's cock. "O- _oh…_ " he mused breathily, squeezing slightly before offering a slow stroke.

Keith gasped, hips twitching at the contact. He tried to keep still, letting Shiro explore his body, touching and squeezing and stroking where he wanted. God, he felt like he was going to _explode_ . A few good strokes and it would be _over_ , if only Shiro would just— "I… you want me to show you how I like it?" he offered, breathless and panting.

Shiro stopped in the middle of thumbing at the weeping slit of Keith's cock. "O-oh… I… y-yeah. I… Sorry, I've been just… trying to do it how you… Is that bad?"

"No!" Keith assured quickly. "No… it… feels really good. You… you're doing good. Just… you don't have to be so gentle, yeah? My dick's sensitive but I'm not made of glass, yeah? M'not gonna break."

Shiro considered before nodding. "Show me?" he asked.

Keith licked his lips before nodding, moving to wrap his hand around Shiro's around his cock. He squeezed a bit tighter, feeling oddly self-conscious despite it having been his idea. Letting out a shaky moan, Keith stroked down and back up, offering a slight twist as he reached the upper portion of his cock again. He repeated the motion slowly again before settling into a steady pace, eventually letting himself fall back against the bed as he tipped his head back with a moan.

" _Fuck…_ Shit, yeah… Shiro, just… Just like that…" he praised as his lover kept up the stroking, hips twitching up into every motion. God, it wouldn't take him long like this. "Baby, that feels so good… Ngh… I— _fuck!_ " Keith hissed suddenly in surprised pleasure, head snapping up to see Shiro licking at the head of his cock. "H-holy _fuck…_ " he breathed.

Shiro pulled back sheepishly, biting his lip for a moment. "…That's okay, right?"

"O-oh… fuck yes, it's more than okay," Keith agreed.

"…It's saltier than I expected…" Shiro noted quietly. "…Kind of an aftertaste…"

"If you don't like it, that's—"

"N-no," Shiro cut him off quickly, moving to start stroking Keith's cock again. "…I like it," he admitted quietly, ducking his head to lick slowly across the crown of Keith's cock.

Keith didn't want to look away but he almost couldn't keep his eyes open or _focused_ at the perfect wet sensation of Shiro's tongue _laving_ across that most sensitive part of his body. Keith's voice cracked into a whimper before he bit his lip. " _T-Takashi…_ " he breathed, voice strained. " _Pleasedon'tstop…_ "

That seemed to spur him on. Trying to pick back up into the pace of Keith's stroking, Shiro worked him over with his hand as he kept licking and occasionally even _sucking_ at Keith's cock.

Keith was just doing his best to not squirm and whimper, one hand clamped over his mouth as his trembling elbow did his best to hold him upright, propped under his body. "Shiro… Shiro, that's _so_ good… Just like that, baby… _Christ…_ You feel good… _Shit…_ Baby, I don't… I think I'm gonna cum soon…" he warned.

Shiro didn't stop. He kept going. He kept stroking and _licking_ and **_sucking_ ** and Keith didn't know how much more he could take but he didn't want it to end.

Keith held out for as long as he could, hips fucking up slowly into Shiro's hand and mouth as the pressure in his body coiled tighter and tighter with his mounting pleasure. Finally, that tension snapped and Keith came suddenly. "Sh— _Shi—_ K- _Kashi!_ " His hips twitched up, knees jerking together sharply to pinch Shiro's sides as his body arched, spurting cum up across his own chest, abs, and pelvis, as well as some onto Shiro's very surprised face. Keith shuddered and trembled through his peak as it seemed to stretch on _forever_ with how long he'd been worked up.

When he finally slumped back against Shiro's bed, Keith could only manage to lay bonelessly for a long few moments, shuddering with the odd aftershock here and there as he felt everything from his fingertips to his face tingling with pleasure. "That… O-oh my god… I wasn't expecting that…" he admitted breathlessly, pushing himself up on trembling arms to look at Shiro. "That was… _really_ good for your first time…" Sure, he'd needed a bit of instruction, but he took to it _really_ fucking well.

"Yeah…?" Shiro asked, hopeful. "That… that stuff is… really salty. And… kind of weird but… not bad? …You looked really good when you… um… _you know_."

Came. When he came. Shiro liked how he looked when he _came._

Hesitating briefly, Keith measured the weight of his heart against the beautiful and disheveled way Shiro looked in that moment, smiling up at him nervously from between his knees with a bit of cum still in the tuft of hair hanging into his face.

Fuck it, right?

Keith reached a hand out, grabbing at the air a few times. "…Come join me? If— if that's okay?" he asked, voice more timid than he intended, still sounding hoarse and fucked-out from sucking Shiro off.  

Shiro blinked up at him in surprise before nodding, carefully climbing up onto his bed to lay on his side next to Keith, keeping a careful space between them.

Keith snorted, shoving Shiro onto his back to pillow against his pec, curling up against the larger man's side. "I think we're past 'Make room for Jesus', Shiro. …He can wait his turn," Keith decided, cuddling in closer. He knew he couldn't stay long, unsure when Shiro's parents would be back. But… just for a few minutes… He could let himself have this. He could let them _both_ have this.

Just for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this chapter is 5900 words of solid porn. ...Who am I kidding, yes, I can. At the people who've been replying after every chapter: I love you guys.


	4. Shiro 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Religious guilt is a terrible thing but Keith does his best to try to be there for Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for intense religious imagery. Full disclosure: my family are what one might describe as "lapsed Catholics" and while I went to church regularly as a kid and spent a year attending a Lutheran school, I've spent the last 10 years doing my best to avoid organized religion in all forms, so I apologise for any inaccuracies. I tried to fact check and authenticity check with the people in my life as best as I could.

Going to Mass the next Sunday was… difficult to say the least. Keith had come back over _again_ on Saturday afternoon when Shiro's parents were both out of the house with golf and book club. And while the experience had been… entirely mind-blowing, like _everything_ with Keith had been so far, it was starting to get to the point that Shiro couldn't even pretend to deny his interests anymore.

Even walking through the doors of the Church, he felt somehow like all of the eyes in the room were upon him and him alone. Which was… it was ridiculous. Of course they weren't _all_ looking at him. But… some of the other kids his age definitely were, the ones who had undoubtedly heard the rumours about him and Keith.

Well… Shiro supposed they weren't _entirely_ rumours anymore. Not with now many times Keith had shared Shiro's bed now, if only for a few hours in total. Once was… a mistake. Twice was… a bad decision. But three times? Could he really pretend he didn't _like_ Keith when he'd had… _sex_ with him three times, to some degree or another?

How could he take _Christ's_ body into him when he'd taken _Keith's_ body into him, his cock sliding past Shiro's lips. How could he stand among his friends, family, the others in his church, when he knew he had committed such a terrible, _terrible_ deed freely and _repeatedly?_ And when he wanted to do it _again?_ He couldn't even properly _confess_ when he knew _full_ well that he wanted to see Keith again.

Shiro told himself he was going to end it when Keith came over Monday after school before Shiro's parents got home. Instead, Keith left Shiro with his lips tasting of salt and sweat and his sheets needing to be changed.

Shiro told himself he was going to end it when Keith came over Tuesday after school before Shiro's parents got home. Instead, Keith left Shiro with the feeling of soft, dark hair between his fingers and carefully hidden love bites under his shirt.

Shiro told himself he was going to end it when Keith called him Wednesday after school when he got his phone back. Instead, Keith left Shiro blushing with cheeks aching from smiling too much as the battery on his phone slipped into the red.

Shiro told himself he was going to end it when Keith came over Thursday when they had the day off for parent teacher conferences and his mother was filling the rest of her day with getting her hair done. Instead, Keith left Shiro with red raised lines across his back from where his nails had scraped across his skin in the throes of lust.

Lord help him, he wasn't strong enough for this. He was somehow, _impossibly,_ falling in _love_ with Keith.

He knew he needed to stop this, end it before his feelings—before _either_ of their feelings grew too deep.

But Shiro couldn't even turn to his priest, his priest who came over for coffee at their house every few Saturdays. Shiro knew the man would be bound by his vows to secrecy but… he couldn't bear the thought of looking him in the eye once he _knew._

Shiro would figure out how to end this. And he would give whatever penance he had to and repent however he had to. But… for now…

For now, Shiro indulged himself in the way Keith felt in his arms after another clandestine 'session' spent tangled together in Shiro's sheets, their bodies stripped nude and bared before each other, fluids mixed and mingled between them.

"…Keith…?" Shiro asked quietly, interrupting a long few minutes where breathing and the occasional soft rustle of sheets had been the only sounds.

"Mmnh…?" Keith asked, tipping his head up to kiss Shiro's jaw once. "What's up?"

Shiro looked down, trying not to swoon at the way the light caught Keith's hair. "I… Well… I was just wondering… I mean I know it doesn't… doesn't work that way for you since, y'know, but like, if I were with a girl I'd have to— to um… break her hymen, right? So… how does… I mean… how does virginity work when it's… when there's no hymen involved?"

Keith stopped and pulled back slightly to blink at Shiro. "...What," he deadpanned, somehow managing to make Shiro and his 3.9 GPA feel very _very_ stupid.

"...For an honour student, you _really_ don't know much, do you, Takashi…" Keith asked flatly. " _No._ I'm not even going to get into that beyond just _'no'_. Go… do some reading at the library or something."

Shiro blinked, feeling his cheeks turning red. "Wh— what, like pornography?" he asked, flabbergasted. He wasn't going to look at that kind of thing, much less _in public_ at the _library_.

Keith snorted. "No, Shiro, like _sex ed_ shit… There's books and websites and… Baby, you need to _learn_ some things."

Shiro blinked slowly. "O-oh. Right… I… yeah." In truth, that hadn't even _occurred_ to Shiro. His parents had always put both things into the same category, saying _instructional guides to sex_ were just as evil and full of sin as the sins they _taught_ people to commit. But… Shiro had already had his _penis_ inside of Keith's _butt_ so… maybe a little corruption in the name of _education_ wouldn't make things _that_ much worse.

Or maybe Shiro was too far gone and he was starting to doubt his own beliefs about just how _bad_ this stuff really was anyway…

On Saturday, Shiro turned to the internet for help. A bit of very _very_ careful searching wound him up on a site that seemed to offer "teen-oriented" sexual education, whatever that meant. He made it as far as the page discussing the importance of _fingering_ before he panicked, closing the tab, clearing his internet history three times, and crossing himself with a quiet prayer.

Shiro's next few hours were spent delving into searching for prayers of purity and abstinence, prayers against lust and impure thoughts. He committed them to memory as best as he could, reciting each several times in full until he could pretend they didn't taste a lie in his mouth.

O loving and gracious God, have mercy.

Have pity upon me and take away the awful stain of my sin.

Oh, wash me, cleanse me from this guilt. Let me be pure again.

For I admit my shameful deed-it haunts me day and night.

It is a sin against You and Your infinite mercy.

Keith's hair between his fingers as his head bobbed between Shiro's thighs.

Keith taking him down his throat with that blissful tightness whenever he swallowed.

Keith's smile when Shiro said something he enjoyed.

Keith's blush when Shiro complimented him unexpectedly.

Create in me a new, clean heart, O God.

Purify me and make me white as snow.

Cleanse my thoughts and desires.

Restore to me again the joy of your salvation, and make me willing to obey you.

Keith's laugh ringing out in the quiet of Shiro's bedroom.

Keith's soft words, breathed against Shiro's skin.

Keith's kisses against Shiro's lips.

Keith's gentle reassurances whenever Shiro felt self-conscious or afraid.

Jesus, have mercy on me.

Jesus, have mercy on me.

Jesus, have mercy on me.

Keith, smiling at him.

Keith, smiling with him.

Keith, smiling _because_ of him.

Jesus, I trust in You.

Jesus, I trust in You.

Jesus, I trust in You.

_Keith, I trust you._

_Keith, I want you._

_Keith… I love you._

...Oh… he was really… _really_ in deep trouble now. Shiro couldn't get Keith out of his head, and, what was worse, he didn't _want to._ Keith made him _happy,_ he made him feel _good_ not only physically but in his _heart_ and in the way he felt _warm_ and _comfortable_ whenever Keith was around. This wasn't just some sinful lust that he could pray away. This was a genuine _feeling._

Shiro knelt at Mass, with his parents flanking him to either side, and a heavy weight in his heart. He felt nauseous and uneasy, glancing around the room, knowing, feeling, _believing_ that most everyone in that room, people he'd known all of his _life_ , would shun him for the things he'd done, for how he was feeling. Or worse… they'd think he needed to be _healed_ and _fixed_ . Shiro couldn't help but increasingly feel like _fixing_ this feeling would mean giving up something special about who he _was_.

Shiro felt as though he needed to contemplate on that one for a while longer.

A few days later after waking up with another boner on yet another frustrating weekday morning, Shiro ignored the sensation for as long as he could. He took a cold shower. He wore his tightest briefs. He tried to catch Keith during school but the sophomore was nowhere to be seen. Sending Keith a text asking where he was only resulted in the rather _disappointing_ answer that Keith had a stomach bug. Shiro offered to bring over soup or something to try to help but Keith insisted he didn't want to get Shiro sick.

While Shiro hoped Keith made a speedy recovery just because he _missed_ him, another unfortunate result of the temporary lack of Keith was that Shiro had _no way_ of getting rid of the pent up frustration lingering in his loins.

Tentatively, Shiro locked his door, pulled the blinds, and opened his laptop. Keith masturbated all the time, right? People… people masturbated all the time. It was… normal to do that. Everything Shiro had read—in the little snippets he could convince himself to read here and there—said that biologically it was a perfectly healthy thing to do. He just… had to figure out his way through this.

First, Shiro tried looking up pornography. But the exaggerated moaning and the bizarre squelching and uncomfortable-looking positions only repulsed him. So he threw out that idea. Instead, Shiro opted to put on some soft music and just focus on the thing that had _gotten_ him into this position in the first place: **_Keith._ **

Shiro closed his eyes, pretending his hand were Keith's as he tentatively traced over his body. Keith… Keith whose hands were always so light and soft on his skin, except when he was dragging his nails down and—

 _Oh…_ that did feel pretty good.

Slowly, Shiro started to get more comfortable with himself, with his body and how things _felt._ Soon, his cock was standing at attention, curving towards his stomach slightly.

Okay. So far so good. Shiro nodded to himself, imagining Keith settling onto his lap, swinging a leg over to straddle him as he ground down on his cock. Shiro mimicked the motion with his hand, moaning quietly to himself. Keith would probably be cursing those dirty praises, complimenting him with words that shouldn't have made him feel as _good_ and _accomplished_ as they did. Then…

Then Keith would settle onto his cock, carefully lining up and…

Shoot, what was that thing Keith always did with his hand when he used his hand on him? It was like… no… no, it wasn't like that. It didn't feel like… _oh,_ no, that wasn't it, but that _did_ feel really good. He'd have to remember that. No, the thing Keith did was like… _Ohheckyes…_ That was it…

Just like that… That was how Keith always…

Shiro licked his hand before dropping it back to his cock, repeating the motion over himself as he twitched up into his hand slightly. Yeah… Yeah, exactly…

Shiro focused himself back on his fantasy, back on the way Keith slid down his cock, the tightness around him and the firm stretch of Keith's body around him…

Almost an hour later, Shiro slumped back against his bed, spent and with the mess still painted across his skin.

_Oh. Wow._

Well… He knew why people enjoyed _that_ so much now, jerking off, touching themselves, _fapping,_ _wanking…_ There were so many _words_ for it, but it felt _good_ no matter what you called it.

Shiro texted Keith in disbelief as soon as he could remember how to operate his limbs, pouting when Keith asked him to call _purely_ so that Keith could laugh at him for not having discovered this earlier in his life. Still, Shiro couldn't be too upset when Keith's laugh always felt so _contagious_.

Three days later, Keith presented Shiro with a pamphlet he'd found online. It was a guide to balancing faith and _orientation_ , put together by a so-called 'gay Christian' organization. Along with it, Keith also gave him a post-it note with a link to a website where Shiro could find local 'affirming' churches. It was… sweet. Shiro knew it couldn't be easy for Keith, dealing with Shiro's crisis of faith and the way his guilt ate at him so openly, but he tried to make it known how much he _appreciated_ it.

Every step of this, Keith had gently taken him by the hand, not leading him, but offering support for whatever path Shiro decided to walk. It was no wonder he'd fallen for him.

What greater temptation was there than the promise of the chance to just _be yourself?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... Shiro's gotten some major feelings going on, huh? Not much left now!


	5. Keith 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been eight weeks since the day Keith had first decided to climb the trellis outside of the window of one Takashi Shirogane. It was amazing, everything that had happened in that time. They'd gone from Shiro denying he'd ever had a lustful thought for another man to spending hours cuddling in Shiro's bed, trading lazy kisses while his parents were out.

Eight weeks. It had been eight weeks since the day Keith had first decided to climb the trellis outside of the window of one Takashi Shirogane. It was amazing, everything that had happened in that time. They'd gone from Shiro denying he'd ever had a lustful thought for another man to spending hours cuddling in Shiro's bed, trading lazy kisses while his parents were out. He'd even managed to convince Shiro to sneak out more than once after he'd earned back his car so that they could just  _ go driving _ . Those nights were Keith's favourite. They would keep driving until they found somewhere dark enough and private enough to spend some time together where they  _ didn't _ have to worry about keeping quiet, fogging up the windows together from the backseat or out in the grass of a field on a blanket, watching the stars before inevitably winding up making each other  _ see _ stars, gasping each other's names to the night air… 

Somehow, Shiro had managed to convince his parents to just let him help with the youth group every  _ other _ week so that he could 'tutor' Keith. Surprisingly, Shiro's parents had eaten up the idea, obviously seeing a  _ soul in need of saving _ in Keith or something. Keith couldn't help but find  _ that _ idea a little hilarious. 

But it meant that Keith got to spend more time around Shiro without raising his parents' suspicions. 

Shiro was still very solidly in the closet when it came to most things, but Keith was confident that things were slowly changing and he was gradually becoming more comfortable with who he was. Whether it was the fact he'd picked  _ rainbow _ ribbon for the bracelets they'd made with the youth group or the way he'd become so comfortable and confident with just reaching for Keith, holding his hand or kissing his cheek when they were alone. Shiro was becoming  _ himself _ . 

But Christmas was lurking around the corner, just a week away, and it was obvious the stress was weighing on Shiro. Shiro had two aunts in town for the holidays, the busybody sort that had even managed to ask  _ Keith _ if he had a girlfriend during the few brief minutes he'd had the misfortune of running into them. Needless to say, they were  _ all over _ the idea that Shiro hadn't started dating anybody new, loudly hypothesizing reasons why, ranging from theories that he was dating a  _ bad girl _ to wondering if he was  _ still in love with _ the girl he'd dated last. Keith only shook his head at that, stating that he was  _ very _ confident that Shiro wasn't in love with anyone at the moment. 

He hadn't missed the way Shiro's face had fallen slightly or the way he hadn't responded to Keith's last few attempts to snatch his pinky for a moment here and there. 

Okay. So… he'd obviously fucked up. But… how was he supposed to know that? It wasn't like Shiro was  _ in love _ with him. They weren't even  _ dating. _

At least… not as far as he  _ knew… _

Sure, Shiro kissed him and cuddled with him and they'd had sex more times in the last eight weeks than was probably healthy but… Until Shiro  _ told him _ that he had feelings  _ outright _ , Keith wasn't going to  _ validate _ his own. That was a recipe for heartbreak. 

But that didn't mean he didn't need to fix this and  _ fast _ . He'd hurt Shiro and he had to make it up to him. 

Keith's text was simple. 'Hey. Pick me up at 11 after ur parents go to bed. We're going out.'

Keith almost wasn't sure he would get a reply, putting together all the things they would need into a backpack, carefully packing towels and snacks and two pairs of dollar store flip-flops. 

'???? Ok.'

Keith frowned at the reply for a moment. 'I want 2 show u something, ok? <3'

It took another few minutes for the reply. 'Ok. <3 I'm sorry. C u 2nite. xx'

Keith smiled at the message, nodding to himself before finishing his preparations, double checking the location for the evening. They never scoped out the location in advance for their drives but this was different. This was… special. 

Several hours later, Shiro frowned as they pulled up at the 'park', looking across the brush and the one tidy, cleaned path leading into the small patch of woods that surrounded the lake. "I… Keith, what are we doing here?" he asked. 

"Hey… you trust me, right?" Keith asked, moving to squeeze Shiro's knee. He hoped so. He really really hoped— 

"Of course I do. But, I… alright. I trust you," Shiro decided. 

Keith's heart flipped in his chest. God, he was so fucking in  _ love _ with this man. Nodding to himself, Keith patted Shiro's knee before grabbing his bag and slipping out of the car, stretching out the kinks in his spine. "Okay… let's go," Keith nodded, heading for the path. 

"I— wait, Keith!" Shiro called out, hurrying to lock the car and follow him. "I… Keith, there's a sign there that says the park is closed after dark…" Shiro said, hesitating at the fence. 

Keith snorted softly, wiggling the fence before the hinges to the one side slipped free and he swung the gate open. He turned, holding a hand out for Shiro. "C'mon… It's fine, I promise."

Shiro hesitated, looking around before looking between Keith's hand and face. "I— I don't… I mean…" Carefully, he took Keith's hand, following him inside the park. 

"Congratulations, Shiro…" Keith announced, once they were both solidly through the gate. "You're  _ officially _ a trespasser. How's it feel to be a delinquent?" he teased. 

"I… I'm not a—" Shiro cut himself off when Keith only laughed good-naturedly at him. "Keith, I don't want to get  _ arrested… _ " 

"Relax, Shiro…" Keith promised. "We're not the first teenagers to wander in here. If anything, they'll just scare us off with a flashlight. You don't even have any  _ priors. _ They're not going to  _ arrest  _ you. Besides, doesn't sheriff Kolivan go to your church?" 

"Keith, what are we even…  _ doing _ here?" Shiro asked, bewildered as he looked around, following Keith until he arrived on the tiny beach on the side of the lake. 

Keith just looked at Shiro, grinning as he stripped off his shirt. "Getting naked," he answered, as if it was obvious. 

" _ Keith!"  _ Shiro hissed, alarmed. "We're not… we're not doing  _ that _ here! We shouldn't even  _ be _ here. That sign said  _ no trespassing _ ." 

"Of course we're not  _ fucking _ . Too many branches on the shore," Keith laughed simply, working on undoing the button of his pants, teasing it open slowly. 

Shiro's brow quirked down with confusion. "Then why are you—" 

Keith grinned. " _ We're _ going  _ swimming. _ "

"I—  _ swimming? _ It… Keith, it's  _ December _ , that water is going to be  _ cold _ and— I didn't even bring swim trunks and—" Shiro shut up quickly at the look on Keith's face. 

"Takashi. Have you ever heard of skinny dipping?" Keith asked flatly. 

Shiro stopped for a long moment. "People really  _ do that? _ " he asked disbelievingly. 

Keith tried to be understanding. Really. He honestly did. But Keith was just outright  _ confused _ sometimes at the things Shiro  _ didn't _ know or understand. "Erm… yes?" he answered carefully. "Now come  _ on." _ Being the only one half naked was fucking cold and Keith stepped forward, closing the distance between them to 'help' Shiro out of his shirt. If Shiro wouldn't undress himself, Keith was just going to have to give him a helping hand. Not that Keith really minded  _ any _ excuse to free Shiro of his clothing. 

"Whoa— H-hey, carefu—  _ Oh! _ " Shiro squeaked as Keith brushed Shiro's cock through his pants. 

Keith blinked up at Shiro, feigning innocence. "Oh? Sorry," he teased, tone far from genuine. Getting a grip on the waist of Shiro's pants, Keith yanked them down in one motion. 

Shiro yelped, hands shooting down to cover his groin quickly. 

Keith blinked before snorting, shaking his head. "You're not making this easy for me today, huh?" he asked, taking Shiro's hands and relocating them to Keith's shoulders. "Hands here, yeah?" That done, Keith returned his touch to Shiro's underwear, slowly helping him out of them as he shimmied them down his body. 

Shiro's face was a deep shade of pink as he stood there naked, looking left and right, left and right with his hands clenching and unclenching on Keith's shoulders. "Keith… This isn't… We shouldn't be…" 

Keith kissed at the corner of Shiro's lips, smiling slightly. "You scared?"

"Quite frankly ye—  _ Oh— _ " Shiro started before trailing off as Keith turned to start stripping slowly out of his own clothes. 

Keith took his time, unbuckling his belt and leaning over as he pulled his pants and boxers down one… after… the other… "Hm? Say something?"

Looking back over his shoulder, Keith found Shiro  _ entirely _ staring at his ass. He knew he'd  _ told _ Shiro that this wasn't about them doing  _ that _ but… Well, Keith was more than aware that Shiro had a lot of pent up and repressed libido. Keith wiggled his hips a little, bending easily at the waist to undo his shoes before stepping out of the last of his clothes _. _ There was no harm in a little flirting. 

"So! Swimming," Keith urged. "C'mon, you big chicken," he laughed, turning and darting off to the water's edge to get himself submerged to the waist as fast as he dares. "O-oh  _ fuck _ , that's cold." 

"I told you!" Shiro confirmed, ever so cautiously stepping to the edge of the water and starting to step in. He hissed briefly before taking another step. "It's  _ December, _ Keith!" 

"Oh, it's not  _ that _ cold. C'mon, just rip the bandaid off. You want me to dunk you and get it over with?" Keith laughed. He couldn't be mad with how  _ cute _ Shiro was about it. 

Shiro snorted a laugh, halfheartedly splashing in Keith's direction. 

Keith's eyes went wide briefly. He just  _ splashed _ him? He just fucking  _ splashed _ him? "Oh? Oh  _ that's _ how we're playing this game?" He licked his lips at the challenge before more purposefully splashing at Shiro. 

Shiro gasped sharply, stiffening up in surprise at the cold before letting out a shaky laugh and splashing Keith back. 

Attack. Retaliation. Counterattack. Dodge. Soon both boys were laughing and soaked, splashing each other back easily. Shiro lost his footing and the splashing quickly devolved into a strange mock-wrestling session with both boys trying to get the other dunked below the water. There was something strangely  _ freeing _ about it, the open air, the cold water, the warmth where their bodies touched… 

Keith's heart felt warm in a way the cool water couldn't chill and— 

Keith moved forward, stealing a slow kiss from Shiro's lips, using the distraction to trip him up. 

Shiro looked up at Keith from where he wound up, the forelock of his hair deflated into his face with water. Something in the way he was looking at Keith when he surfaced was almost…  _ awestruck. _

It was… almost a little  _ too much _ attention if Keith was perfectly honest. But he had been  _ getting  _ that look from him lately for some reason. He wasn't entirely sure  _ why _ . 

Shiro flipped his hair out of his face, looking up at Keith. "You should, uh… you should do that again," he suggested, biting his lip. "Kiss me?" 

Keith paused before laughing, sinking down to his knees in the water to match Shiro's height before pulling him closer, nipping and suckling at his lip before kissing him properly, keeping the moment slow and playful. 

After a moment, Keith felt Shiro's hands on his shoulders, running down his arms and back up to his shoulders before sinking down to his chest. His hands felt  _ hot _ somehow against Keith's cool skin and it felt  _ amazing _ . 

Lost in the sensation, Keith didn't notice as Shiro's thumbs brushed lower before they brushed against his nipples, hardened with cold. Keith let out a startled moan, chest jutting forward into the sensation. "O—  _ oh fuck… _ " Keith breathed, pulling back slightly. 

Shiro hesitated. "Was that not… was that not okay?" he asked, nervous. 

"N-no, it was fine. Better than fine," Keith answered, shaking his head. "I just— I wasn't— I'm not usually that sensitive? On my nipples? I think the cold just…" 

"Sensitive?" Shiro asked, tipping his head before closing the distance between them. "To… this?" Repeating the motion, Shiro earned a quieter moan from Keith as his chest arched into the contact. 

Oh… oh this was strange. The dynamic between them had some sort of a  _ shift _ from their usual. Even with all the times they'd had sex,  _ Keith _ had shown  _ Shiro _ what felt good and Shiro had done his best to do  _ very much exactly that _ which… was amazing and great and perfect. But… this was  _ different. _

The look of pride and  _ amusement _ in Shiro's eyes had them sparkling in the dim light as he reached back out, hands gliding over Keith's chest. "...I really liked that noise… I'd love to make you make it again…" Shiro admitted quietly, thumbing against Keith's nipples again, this time rolling the sensitive nubs under the pads of his thumbs gently. 

Immediately, Keith grabbed Shiro's arm to keep himself stable, brows knitting together and lips parting on gentle breaths. "F-fuck… T-takashi…" Keith shuddered but not with the cold. 

Surprised wasn't even enough to begin to describe how he felt, but the feeling was  _ intense _ . And it was just  _ increasing _ . Keith squeezed tighter at Shiro's arm, feeling himself start to pant slightly, trying not to outright  _ writhe _ at the feeling. 

The best-worst part was that Keith's body didn't seem to know if he wanted to squirm  _ away _ from the sensation or  _ into _ it. Keith let himself stay frozen on the spot, settling for the compromise between his two impulses as he let his eyes slide closed. 

" _ Shiro that feels so good… _ " he breathed quietly. 

Shiro hummed quietly, continuing his movements. Curiously, he pinched once and Keith cried out softly, bucking into the contact. 

" _ Shit! _ " Keith breathed, brows furrowing down before he bit his lip. 

"Okay…?" Shiro asked. 

Keith nodded quickly, releasing his lip and looking up at Shiro. "Y-yeah…  _ Very… _ " he agreed. 

Shiro nodded. "I… I know we said…  _ you  _ said… that this wasn't about…  _ you know what _ but…" Shiro let out a breath, pulling Keith closer against him to let Keith feel Shiro's stiffening cock against his hip as the older teen nuzzled at his shoulder. 

Keith moaned softly, tipping his head to the side to encourage the motion. He gasped in surprise when Shiro nipped at his shoulder the way Keith had done to him so many times before. Another nip followed it. And another after that, lingering longer. Keith moved his free hand up to grab Shiro's other bicep, squeezing and rolling his body against his lover in long, needy motions. He wondered if any of Shiro's little bites would leave marks. God, he sure fucking hoped so. 

"Fuck… I don't… I don't know why I'm so goddamn s-sensitive…" Keith mused breathlessly. 

"…I like it," Shiro answered quietly.

Fuck. Fucking tease. Of course he did. 

"You're usually so much in control…" Shiro noted, nipping lower, down across Keith's shoulder and onto the slight swell of his chest. "It… I like this… I like surprising you… Making you feel better than you expected…" 

Shit. Fuck. How did he manage to make that cute? Keith shuddered, biting his lip as he surrendered to the sensations with small moans. 

"O-oh…" Shiro breathed quietly, pulling back for a moment. 

Looking down after the particularly hard suck, Keith blinked at the dark mark on his chest. " _ Oh… _ " Keith nodded, breathless. "Don't stop, puppy…" he urged, whining and trying to guide Shiro back to his chest.

Shiro watched him for a moment before relenting, leaning back in to lick a stripe up Keith's chest and flat across his nipple. 

Keith choked on a strangled moan, shoulders arched backwards. " _ T-takashi… _ " he breathed. 

Shiro only smirked down at him before closing the distance again, lips wrapping around Keith's nipple as he suckled at it lightly. 

Oh, that was so weird, that was such a weird thing to be doing, suckling on his nipple as if it was a girl's nipple or something but— Keith moaned from low in his chest, hand moving to tangle in Shiro's wet hair, holding him there as gently as he could manage. "Sh— Shiro… Shiro don't stop…" Keith urged. 

Shiro complied and Keith lost himself to the feelings, eyes drifting shut again as Shiro's hands started to wander, drifting up along his sides and down to wrap around his cock—earning Keith's hips bucking into the touch—before one hand moved to squeeze his ass cheek in his palm before sliding back up his back, drawing him closer. 

It was all Keith could do to stay upright, closing his eyes as his head tipped back with pleasure, small gasps, praises, and shattered pieces of Shiro's name urging him on. "It… w-we should…" He barely managed to get  _ that _ much out, hoping Shiro understood. 

"...Car?" Shiro asked. 

Keith considered before shaking his head. "O-on the shore is okay… It… I brought lube? And a blanket?" It would be fine. The shoreline was rocky but despite what Keith had said there weren't  _ that _ many branches and the stones were large and smooth. 

Shiro nodded, picking Keith up easily, clutching him bridal style to his chest. Keith squeaked, shutting his eyes tightly as he nodded and clung on. 

"D-don't drop me, okay?" he whispered. 

"Never," Shiro promised. 

Somehow, Keith believed him. His heart flipped in his chest. "Shiro…? I want you on top of me this time. I want you to fuck me properly." 

Shiro paused before looking at Keith and kissing his hair. "O-okay…" 

A few minutes, a lot of lube, and a generous amount of prep later, and Shiro was sliding home inside of Keith.

Keith choked on a long moan, eyes rolling back. "F-fuck, baby… I d-don't think I'll ever get used to that…" he breathed, panting as his body tried to accommodate the stretch of that thick cock inside of him. 

"Good…" Shiro agreed, leaning to steal a kiss. "I hope you never do," he said, voice sounding sincere in a way that had Keith swooning. Shiro's thrusts were slow, careful in a way as he worked himself in and out of Keith, obviously afraid of hurting him. 

God, he was so fucking  _ sweet… _

Keith opened his eyes when Shiro's thrusts slowed to find his lover looking at him with that  _ look _ again. He squirmed slightly, trying to get him to move his hips again. "B-baby, you're staring again…" 

"O-oh… sorry. Just…" Shiro shook his head, shaking off like a dog. "Just thinking," he explained, cheeks pink. 

But in that moment, something shifted. Keith couldn't place it but… "...Baby…?" Shiro was staring again. Normally, Keith didn't mind it, but the  _ awestruck _ way that Shiro was looking at him… "Shiro what were y—" 

" _ I'minlovewithyou, _ " Shiro blurted suddenly. 

Keith froze, feeling his world come to a sudden  _ stop _ . "S— ...S-sorry,  _ what? _ " he asked quietly, not trusting his own ears as he stared at Shiro with wide eyes. "I— I don't think I… c-could you repeat that?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't sound as terrified as it felt. 

"I… I think I'm in love with you," Shiro repeated quietly. "Or… I know I am, really… It's… I'm in love with you." 

"O-oh…" Keith breathed softly, disbelieving. 

"Keith, I want people to know about us… I want to tell them… I want to tell them how much you mean to me. I want to go on dates with you. I want… I want to call you my boyfriend. I want to  _ be _ with you… I…" Shiro urged gently. "I owe you so much and… I want to be with you. No more hiding." 

"I…" Keith hesitated, fingers curling and uncurling slightly at Shiro's biceps as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Shiro wanted to  _ date him _ properly, go  _ out _ with him, he  _ loved _ him. "T-takashi, this is a big decision and—" 

"I know," Shiro promised. "I've… I've been thinking about it but… But I just couldn't keep it inside anymore… I  _ love  _ you, Keith Kogane…" 

Keith let out a shaky breath, feeling his heart stutter up into his throat. Too many stifled emotions threatened to suffocate him all at once before spilling over as he burst into tears, outright sobbing. 

"K-keith, what— I'm sorry, I didn't—" 

Keith shook his head quickly, yanking Shiro down into a kiss to shut him up as he sobbed again. "N-no… it's… it's okay. It… I just…" 

Keith sniffled, pawing at his face and wiping the tears from his eyes before squeezing Shiro's shoulders. "I think I love you too, Takashi Shirogane… A whole hell of a lot… For a long time, now…"

Keith swore he could see the sunrise in the way Shiro's eyes lit up in that moment and Keith didn't think he'd ever feel cold again. 

"Y-yeah…?" Shiro asked, tentative. 

Keith sobbed again even as he smiled, nodding. "Y-yeah…" He sniffled again, pawing at his face again, shifting his hips to push Shiro deeper inside of him. "Make love to me under the stars, Takashi…" he breathed softly. 

And oh…  _ Shiro did. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE SOFT BOYS. I hope y'alls emotions are as fucked reading this as mine were writing it. Let me know in the comments! Next chapter is a short one, we're almost through!


	6. Shiro 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two years since one Keith Kogane had climbed his garden trellis and in that time everything had changed. Well... almost everything.

Shiro looked up from his studying to see Keith rolling over in his bed, naked save for the boxers hugging his waist and the sheets pooled around his waist. Around his ring on a soft silver chain hung the black ring that had started this all. It had been two and a half years since one Keith Kogane had climbed his garden trellis and in that time  _ everything _ had changed. 

He'd come out to his friends when they went back to school. While most of them didn't  _ understand, _ most of them supported him regardless. The younger sister of his best friend had come out as 'nonbinary' a few months later and Keith had helped Shiro in obtaining a gender reveal styled cake filled with every colour they could get their hands on. 

Shiro changed the schools he was applying to as well, shifting his focus from Catholic-based schools to ones that more closely matched his interest in aeronautics and space exploration. He got into his first pick, a great school only a short distance from home, far enough to justify moving out but close enough that Keith could still visit often. 

Keith, for his part, had gotten his act together, starting to put true effort into his classes as his grades rocketed up. He managed to get ahead in his work, packing in his requirements and sacrificing his lunch hours to be able to graduate a year early. The next fall, he had started at the same school as Shiro, unofficially moving into his apartment just off campus as soon as he'd turned eighteen and officially moving in at winter break. 

Shiro came out to his parents that very same Christmas with Keith at his side, holding his hand for support the entire time. His mother had cried. His father had given him his  _ disappointed _ look. But they had accepted the booklets Shiro had gotten for them with Keith's help. In time, they started educating themselves on the idea of balancing their faith with their son's orientation, even agreeing to go to the meeting with the priest of another local church that  _ was _ affirming, finding their own comfort and solace in the idea that maybe there was still hope for their son after all, even if he did love a boy. 

And oh, they could tell he loved that boy. 

Shiro still went to church, albeit the church he went to had changed when he moved out. He'd tried a few before settling on one from Keith's list where he could feel safe being himself without more closets. His guilt still struck at him sometimes, cropping up in the dead of night when he wondered if he was doing the right thing. 

But then Keith would roll over, burrowing into Shiro's shoulder with a sleepy mumble, and Shiro found that he could let the thought go with a shaky sigh. No,  _ this _ was right. This was where he was meant to be. He was sure that God would understand that. 

This was where he was meant to be.

This was where he was happy in his life. 

There was nowhere else he would rather be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that's all folks. Thank you so much for coming on this ride with me. This fic was a lot of fun and I hope you enjoyed it! There's a lot more I could write for this story but I think it might be better to just let them tell the story for themselves. If I do go back and add more side pieces to this, it would be as a side story, separate and apart from this. So be sure to subscribe to my author updates if you want to be notified if that happens. Thank you so much for your support and I'd love to hear what you thought so be sure to drop a note in the comments box or hit me up on tumblr/twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/hedonistink) or [tumblr!](http://hedonistink.tumblr.com/) As always, comments and kudos are treasured and appreciated! Lemme know what you think! Your comments fuel me!


End file.
